A Blaze in Hellsing
by hono'o neko
Summary: Blaze is sent to the world of Vampires, FREAKS, Nazi's and the Vatican, and she's probably the worst vampire in vampire history, but she has one advantage. She knows what's going to happen before it happens. R
1. Order 1 falling in

I looked up at the clock. It would still be another hour before my parents came home. I stood up picking up the two empty cans of soda sitting next to me. I really should lay off the pop a little…. I walked into the kitchen putting the cans on the counter and deciding I was still thirsty pulled out the ice cream, milk, and strawberry syrup.

I was about halfway through stirring the ice cream, syrup, and milk mixture together to the perfect consistency when a knock came at the door. I half heartedly shoved the spoon in my mouth and walked over to the door. I figured one of my parents had come home early or that maybe one of my friends was bored enough to come over…either way I opened the door.

A blond haired woman stood in my door way, she was a bit taller than I was with icy blue eyes and a pair of round glasses covering them. She wore a dark green suit and a blue cravat with a silver cross attached to it.

I looked down and noticed that the spoon that was once stuck in my mouth had fallen to the floor. I gave a nervous cough before picking back up the utensil.

"S-sorry about that. Now then, if you are in anyway shape or form a cool person you will tell me that you are _NOT _Integral Hellsing." because chances are I would end up killing Evi and Rie for fooling around with my manga books…again.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well then I'm sorry to disappoint you but that is exactly who I am."

I sighed wiping the spoon on my pants…but it was too late the cat hair and anything else that resides on my floor had already covered it. "Come on in then." I said walking into the kitchen and tossing the spoon in the sink. I quickly gulped down my unfinished drink -better than wasting it right?- and walked back into the living room.

"I would offer you something…but we have no tea." Integra gave me a weird look, it was apparent I had said too much.

Integra clasped her hands in front of her face. "Either you're making fun of me being British…" She started. "Or you know quite a bit about me."

I sweat dropped. She was right, I knew a lot, and for someone from a manga book…I'd have to assume this revelation came as quite a shock.

"Yeah…well…funny story." I said scratching at the back of my head. "This is about where one of my friends run in shout 'Obsession!' and burst out laughing at my expense." I said sarcastically…and trust me, they would!

Alucard phased through the wall behind Integra. "Obsession?" He laughed.

I sighed "You brought him along too? Couldn't you have brought Seras in his stead?" I covered my eyes with my hand.

Alucard stopped laughing. I dared not look at their faces, I knew I had said too much, again.

Integra broke the silence "So how much do you know?"

I hesitated. "Know? I know nothing…nothing at all." I smiled hoping that my poor excuse for a ruse would work…it didn't.

"She's lying." Alucard smirked his evil smirk at me. Let it be known that I will kill him for that.

Alucard's smirk grew bigger.

AUGH I forgot he could read minds! I despaired.

"She knows I can read minds." He calmly told Integra whose face became more serious.

"Yes, well I originally came here to borrow a phone…" She started.

"A phone?" I interupted rummaging through my pockets finding 3 packs of gum, my keys…er…key anyway, 2 dollars, and a hand full of change before I found my cell. I looked at the time on it, I had wasted thirty minutes with this whole affair, that and my battery was dying…not that I cared anyhow.

"Here, there should be enough power for you to call whom ever you wish, sorry about the low battery…I hate the bloody thing." I sighed handing it to the woman. She thanked me and dialed on the phone.

I slumped into the nearest chair and took up a staring contest with Alucard…I lost all 3 so I changed the game to intimidate the other…I shocked him…but still lost…So I went to making weird faces until Integra was done with the phone. She caught me making a weird face and gave me a WTF look…so I stopped.

"So…" I started nonchalantly, trying not to look at Alucard who was about to crack up laughing. "It seems my parents will be home soon, it's been nice seeing you, forgive me for my bad hospitality but I don't need them coming home and chewing me out for having weird people in the house, saying things like why did you let pedophiles/kidnappers/weirdoes what ever you choose in the house etc. Be seeing you! So long! I'm tired blah blah blah BYE!" I said shoving them out the door as quickly as I could. My parents would be back fairly soon and I seriously didn't need them accusing me of letting people dressed up as fake people, which they weren't, in the house, I don't care what you say.

And then I remembered. "ALUCARD! NO PHASING INTO MY HOUSE!" I called through the door.

I looked out the window and saw the two leaving. I sighed, my chance to be with my favorite Hellsing characters ruined. I tried to make myself feel better the rest of the night…partly by looking at the rest of my manga collection…being wary of the Fruits Basket ones…I wasn't sure if they had been de-Evi-and-Rie-ified or not.

* * *

_Wake up._

I rolled over mumbling something along the lines of "Shut up it's Saturday I'm sleeping don't make me flip you off or hurt you." Along with some other random threats.

_Wake up_

"Okay…(mumble) buddy you asked for it!" I rolled over balling my hand into a fist and opened my eyes staring into a pair of blood red ones.

"WHAAA!" I fell out of my bed. I was a little shocked and out of reflex picked up the closest thing nearby and threw it at my antagonizer…sadly…my only weapon was a comb.

Alucard laughed and stood up allowing me to see Sir Integra at the door way and my parents behind her. I glanced at the clock…It was 5 AM.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked Sir Integra groggly, a little over my shock.

Integra smirked. "Yes of course I do. But down to business, you will be coming with us to England." If I wasn't awake before I certainly was now. I looked at my parents…surely they wouldn't allow it right?

"They're from a school in England." My mother said happily. School my arse…I rolled my eyes, could they seriously be this gullible?

"Yes," My father chimed in "They got an application from your school and thought it would be excellent if you went there a while. Like a foreign exchange program."

Yep, they where that gullible. I sighed. "So, tell me, what is this school called?" I prodded my parents…maybe if they couldn't answer this question they would realize their mistake. Even if these people where Alucard and Integra Hellsing.

"They're from Hellsing. It's a great school in England." Said my mother. If there's ever a gullible award remind me to enter my parents into it.

Alucard gave a small laugh which caused me to cover my head with my arms and give him a 'stop reading my mind glare.' "So, why so early" I asked tilting my head towards the clock. This one Integra answered.

"So that you can get there with plenty of preparation time for your first day." She said calmly. Now that I think about it…my parents probably wouldn't believe such tripe. I looked at Alucard who grinned…yeah he had something to do with it alright, and I knew he wasn't above messing with my mind either.

"Well. I guess I have to pack then." Being as there's no talking to my parents now, Alucard. I said the last bit under my breath, knowing full well that he still heard me.

* * *

So there I was, sitting in an airplane, an insane vampire across from me messing up the words in my book, and a British woman behind me who I knew better than to mess with.

Eventually I gave up reading…stupid thing kept changing languages. "Bored Alucard?" I asked closing my book and trying to blank my mind of my plan.

"Of course. Wouldn't you be if you where over 500 years old?"

I turned away from the vampire as if I was going to ask Integra a question, then threw my book at Alucard's head. "Say Integra? Please tell me we're almost there, your pet is getting on my nerves." As if on cue a voice came over the intercom saying we where landing. Thank heavens! I don't think I could last another minute with that egotistical jerk.

He laughed. "What you don't like me." He said in mock disappointment.

I grumbled as we got off the plane, me carrying, well rolling, my little suitcase. I pulled out my cell, curious of the time. "2PM?! I've lost time! NOOOOOOOOO" I despaired almost falling over on the pavement for dramatic effect. I didn't…partly because I was to tired to put on a scene. Oh how I wish I where a vampi-- I caught myself mid thought and looked at Alucard who was grinning, very evilly. "Shut up Alucard." I said catching up with Integra and climbing into the back seat of the car she had ready. To my despair…yet again… Alucard ended up sitting next to me. What ever. I thought, I was too tired to complain anyway. And so, of course, I fell asleep.

Maybe it was all a dream after all. One can hope right?

* * *

Did you enjoy that? If you did review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Order 2 Doom and hypnosis

Woo! Chapter 2! - I do not own Hellsing! Just Hono'o.

* * *

I woke up as the car came to a halt, my head laying on something comfortable…and cool…and it smelled oddly of blood and gunpowder.

"Awake?"

I jumped backwards as Alucard started laughing. "You're drooling." Embarrassed I wiped the spit off my face and off his coat. "Thanks." I mumbled stepping out of the car. I stayed ahead of Integra and Alucard, my head hung, I was still dead tired. I looked at Alucard who was grinning yet again, maybe _dead tired_ wasn't a good choice of words. I turned back around catching a glimpse of a man wearing a monocle. I immediately recognized him and ran up not thinking. Before I knew it, it seemed like some invisible force was holding me in place.

"The dental floss of doom!" I exclaimed once I finally realized what had got me. I felt a tug and the 'dental floss' tightened. "Eh, erm…I mean razor wire." I said running one of my fingers up where I guessed the wire was. I pulled my finger back noticing a cut. "Sharp…" I mentally slapped myself. No DUH they where sharp! Hadn't I read the manga?! "Erm. Walter?" I started, feeling the wires slack then tighten again at his surprise. "I'm not a vampire, so I won't live through any slicing and dicing you plan to do with those!" I pointed out.

Finally Integra and Alucard came to my rescue. "Relax Walter she's with us." Integra said. The bonds around me loosened. "Sorry about that Walter." I said rubbing my arms "Didn't mean to worry you." I almost added an 'especially after the Luke and Jan incident' but caught myself. I could feel Alucard's icy stare, he had caught that, I really need to learn to keep my mind shut! I chastised myself.

I followed Integra and Walter up the stairs as they led me to where I would be staying. Alucard had wandered away, probably…no, hopefully, to his room. Walter stopped and opened one of the doors. Goodness knows in this maze I would never find it again…maybe if I had bread or yarn I could do like Hansel and Gretel. I mused to myself. I hadn't noticed Integra's departure and was brought out of my thoughts by Walter. "This is where you'll be staying, Sir Integra will want to see you soon, get settled in and I will come fetch you later." He said bowing.

"Thanks." I said looking into the room. It was about two times the size of my room at home. It had a huge bed, and by the looks of it, it could fit me, Rie, Evi, and a full grown boxer dog on it! There was a dresser with a TV on top, a night stand, and a desk. It was like being in the fanciest hotel EVER! I walked in rolling my suit case behind me before setting it by the dresser and dropping myself onto the bed. It was soft. I sat up not wanting to fall asleep and decided to at least put my stuff in drawers and such.

Finally I had finished putting things away, I didn't realize how unorganized I could be…especially because I found my Gameboy advanced SP and all the games I had for it. I had been missing it for over a month. I set it on the night stand. "You aren't getting away from me again!" I told it threateningly. I could swear that I heard a laugh. I ignored it and flicked my GBA "Don't back talk me! Stay!" I warned as a knock came to my door. I walked over to it opening the door, it was Walter.

"I take it Sir Integra wants to talk to me now?" I asked he nodded and I followed him up the nearest flight of stares to Integra's office. And let me tell you…all that interview needed was a bright light, a dark room…and a couple of police officers!

"So." Integra started, turning towards me in her chair. "What is your name?" She asked. I looked at her like she was crazy, how did she get past my parents without my name? Then it hit me. Ah yes Alucard and his hypnosis or what ever.

"Hono'o" I stated simply wanting to get this whole thing over with. I was still tired from my lost time of about 8 hours.

"We will call you Blaze. At the very least because it's English." She said sipping her tea.

Hmm someone knows their Japanese. I mused to myself bobbing back and forth out of boredom. I looked at Integra and quickly sat up straight. I could swear someone was laughing at me somewhere.

"On to business then. How do you know about us?"

I thought about this for a minute…some how 'I read about you guys in manga books' didn't seem like the best thing to say…how about the news? No. Magic? As much as I love to use this answer…no. "Bram Stoker!" I said snapping my fingers. I could tell that she didn't fully buy it, so I tried to back it up. "Yeah! Hellsing is in Dracula right? So one day I was bored and looked it up online!" Which wasn't fully a lie…but I hadn't reached the Hellsing part of Dracula yet. "You'd be surprised what you can find online now a days." I said smiling happy with my little lie.

She gave me a blank stare. Maybe I caught her off guard enough to get away with that lie. Hah. I had no idea how to get out of this situation unscathed but thus far I had been doing rather well.

"Well since you're here we may as well do something with you." She started, swiveling around in her chair.

"Ooooh no! You aren't putting me up against FREA…I mean…Yes Sir Hellsing?" To late, she swung around to face me.

"What was that?" she said pulling out a cigar.

"I believe she was about to bring up Freaks, Vampires, and Ghouls my master." Alucard said helpfully.

Let it be known…as soon as I found a weapon I could handle…that vampire was getting such a shot to the head!

He laughed and Integra looked livid. "Now I know you're lying!" She said. She looked at Alucard. Yep I was doomed now.

A pair of white gloved hands hit the wall behind me. "So tell me little one. How do you know?"

My hands flew into my pockets…maybe I had something useful…lets see…pocket lint, pocket lint…what used to be tissue but is now pocket lint…what was probably once paper but is now pocket lint. I grabbed my hands full of the scraps in my pockets and was starting to think it was a good thing no one ever checked them. "Magic!" I said throwing the lint at his face and scrambling under his arms toward the door. I knew this would probably turn him deadly. I scrambled out the door feeling the air swish behind me knowing I was nearly caught. I ran down the stairs looking for my room…no such luck…So I ran further and further eventually realizing that I was running into the pits of the Hellsing mansion. I opened a random door. Luckily for me…it was Seras's room.

I hid myself behind the coffin, but in my haste I had landed on something hard. The Harkonnen. What luck! I found a discarded piece of blue fabric and hid my hair and as much of the rest of me as I could and slid the Harkonnen out and aimed it towards the door. Just as I did Alucard burst in. He looked at the Harkonnen and me hidden in blue.

"What are you doing Police girl?!" He asked.

Wow score one for me! I thought then quickly switched my thoughts to that of a non blood drinking fledgling…as best as I could anyway. "S-sorry master." I tried pulling a Seras impression. "I heard some commotion and thought I'd be ready for what ever it was." I said.

The coffin beside me then opened up. "W-what's going on master?" came the voice of the real Seras Victoria. I tried to hide behind the coffin while I had the chance. If there was ever a time for Seras to wake up it was _NOT_ now. I grumbled.

"No big deal police girl…just someone sneaking into your room is all." He smirked.

Seras swung around catching sight of me. "Wh-Who are you and what are you doing?" She asked pointing at me. Before I could say anything I had been snatched up.

Alucard grinned "Master huh? HAHAHA." He laughed. "Going to call me that from now on?"

"Who is that?" Asked Seras, still confused.

"Noone to worry about." Alucard replied carrying me out of the room like I was some rogue kitten.

"Now listen to me!" He barked walking up the stairs. He pulled me close to him, the smell of blood and gunpowder closing in around me. It was frightening especially if you knew this guy could kill you with a flick of a finger! He held out one index finger, I knew what was coming. It was the same trick he used on the clerk at the Hotel Rio! "You will tell me and my master what we want to know, and you will tell us the truth!" He said his finger tracing my face. That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

* * *

It was hard not to make that chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed it none the less! Read and Review Please. - And as always thanks for reading!


	3. Order 3 Breakfast

Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up and stretched, the events of the night before vague.

"I suppose Sir Hellsing got the information she was looking for then." I said getting out of bed. I walked to the door and tried to pull it open. Locked. Maybe she didn't believe whatever I had told her, even though Alucard hypnotized me into telling the truth. I looked around the room my stomach grumbling.

"…when was the last time I ate?" I asked myself. "24 hours wasn't it? I must be out of my mind to go so long without food. Fine what ever." I said spying an air vent. It was right over the dresser. What luck!

I hopped up on the dresser and popped the vent out crawling through. The metal was nice and cool. I worked my way though until I could see a hallway, and carefully popped out the vent before hopping down on a little table careful not to knock over the vase that sat upon it.

"Now nothing will stop me finding food." I said a little bit of zimmyness in my voice. I hopped off the table making a mental note of it's location before going off in search of food. As I walked by one of the doors I heard some talking.

"No Blaze." I told myself (that being my name now) "Remember curiosity beat the mongoose." But it was to late. I was the mongoose and curiosity had me, which meant sometime later Integra or Alucard would beat me up for it. I snuck up to the door placing my ear against it and listening.

"Should I go get our little guest?" Asked someone inside I assumed was Walter.

"No," came Integra's voice. "I want to see just how resourceful she is."

So. It was all to see how 'resourceful' I was eh? I grinned evilly and made my way down the hall following food radar.

After opening random doors my food radar had finally found the ultimate source of food. The kitchen! I wandered around the room gathering a spoon, bowl, some milk, and some cereal and once I was happy with what I had I went back to the vent popping it back in behind me and back into my room. I set the cereal down on the night stand and popped the vent back in so that no one would know of my little excursion. I picked my cereal off the night stand and started eating it, something was missing though…something….

"Ah you little bugger escaped my grasp again EH?!" I said pointing at the empty spot on my nightstand. My SP was gone. I let my arm fall out of the air, now was not the time, to hungry. I grumbled and went back to eating when I heard the tumblers in the door click. Walter walked in as I stuffed a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"I see you're more cunning than we thought." He said, looking at the bowl in my hand. I finished the last bit of food that was left before sliding off the bed.

"Yeah...erm...I was hungry...nothing stands between me and my food sorry." I grinned. He turned around giving me a sign to follow. I walked out the door holding the little bowl infront of me.

On the way to where ever we where going I took up brushing off the crumbs and things that had fallen on me during my excursion and eating when something hit me. My eyes widened. I didn't remember getting in my Pjs. I twitched. Stupid vampire…if he weren't sleeping in the deep dark pits of…

"Hellsing?"

I flipped around throwing the bowl at whomever was behind me. Alucard caught it before it made contact with his head.

"Ah. Alucard." Walter said calmly from behind me, while I was shocked silent by Alucard's sudden appearance. He laughed.

"She'll be there in a minute Angel of Death." He said shooing Walter off with one hand. I looked behind me watching Walter retreat down the hall. I wanted to scream 'WAIT! Don't leave me with him!' but the words wouldn't come…well they did…but they came out as. "Wai…Walt…Don…with…!" I turned around facing the smirking nosferatu. "Are you going to explain yourself?" I asked him, regaining my composure. I really wanted to cause him pain now.

"Explain what?" He asked. I knew very well that he knew what I was talking about.

"Forget it. Evil mind messer upper person what-cha-ma-call-it!" I flung my arms up.

"Not very good at articulating your words are you?" He asked bending down to my level.

I lifted my hand up holding out just my index finger like I was going to say something, then quickly shut my mouth and ran down the hall.

"Does she ever learn?" Alucard asked himself shaking his head.

* * *

After a few minutes I ran out of breath, I hate running. I collapsed to get a breath of air. I lurve air. I sighed closing my eyes. Suddenly I felt a chill and a shadow. I looked up and there was Alucard. I stood up.

"Okay Mr.!" I said practically poking him with my index finger. "No more fun and games! You better not run away again!" I chastised him, though he had done no running away. He gave me a look like I was insane. "Yeah you heard me!"

"Maybe I messed with your mind a little more than I thought I did…" He said mostly to himself.

"Darn straight I…what?" I was caught a little off guard. He laughed again.

I grumbled walking back to my room as he laughed himself to…well…life? Ah well. I stopped halfway down the hall…I forgot where my room was…I knew I should have saved some of that cereal for something!

"Need help?" came an all too familiar voice.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be laughing to death?"

"I'm already dead."

"Touché. Yes, as a matter of fact I do need your help. How do I get back to my room?" I asked nicely as I could to someone I was still planning on killing.

"Very carefully."

Smart arse… "Puleeeeze?" I asked trying to keep sarcasm and hatred from my voice.

"You're failing miserably. But because you said please I guess I'll take you back." He said grabbing my wrist in a death grip.

"Hey I said take me not drag me!" I said trying to pull my hand out of his grasp.

"Would you rather I carried you?"

This only made me try to pull away more. Of course I didn't want him to carry me! And all I was succeeding in at the moment was dislocating my wrist. Finally we got to the room, that took longer than I had hoped. I walked in and started choosing clothes for the day, within a few minutes I was out and dressed.

"About time you got in clothes other than your night clothes." Alucard said as I walked out. I gave a little 'lay off you jerk' slouch before straightening up and walking to Integra's office.

"Sorry I'm late." I sweat dropped. I really had kept her waiting awhile. I rubbed my wrist it being still sore.

"That's fine, sit down." Integra said chewing on the end of her cigar. I sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I have a proposition for you." She started. "Especially after your little stunt this morning, quite impressive I might add."

It seemed last nights events where forgotten. I gave a sigh of relief.

"We would like you to join the Hellsing staff." She said taking a sip of tea.

"Ehhhhhhh." I wasn't old enough to work…which was a lie…but I didn't think I was old enough for a job like this anyway. I was brought out of my thoughts by a pair of gloves landing in my lap. "I won't make you wear a uniform. For now." I barely caught the last part for she said it under her breath…she was hiding something. "The gloves will suffice. Think of it as a name tag." She said.

"Was that all you needed me for?" I asked slipping on the gloves and looking them over. They where awesome!

"Yes, you may go now." She said already starting at one of the papers laying on her desk.

* * *

I walked out the door. Now that that was over, and I wasn't tired or hungry, it was time for some serious exploring. I slid down one of the banisters making my trip to the lower level faster and I started exploring the level. "Locked, locked, empty, bathroom, kitchen." I said working my way down the halls trying a few of the doors. I saw someone swing open the door at the end of the hall. From the looks of it the room was full of people wearing tan uniforms, playing cards and talking. Muahaha yes that's where one of my targets lie!

I walked over to the door and crouched down pushing it open a crack and looking in. A bit of cigarette smoke wafted out. I quickly scanned the horde of people finally spotting my target at 12 o' clock! Another puff of smoke wafted out and I gave a slight cough making the men look towards the door. I slipped trying to scramble out of view and crashed onto the floor, the door flying open. The closest soldiers freaked out. What where these a bunch of pansies?

"What eez zis?" My target said. I quickly stood up straightening my self out and saluting. "Monsieur Pip One eye!…erm, I mean Bernadotte!" I said happily. He walked over. "Don't tell me. You're a vampire, right?" He asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Of course I'm not a vampire! If I was this would hurt." I said holding out a finger to flick him. He gave a little cringe. "Ah…"I sighed turning around as if I was leaving. "You guys are pansies." "GOTCHA!" I screamed glomping the mercenary captain. "MUAHAHAHA I have you now! My favorite…" A chill filled the room I could tell it was Alucard, he seemed…a little jealous?

Pip came to his senses before I could finish my earlier sentence, and pried me off. He crouched down. Why was everyone so much taller than me?

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because he told me to!…no…You know you like it!" I said looking triumphant. The Wild Geese laughed and Pip turned a little red.

"Zat aside." He said trying to brush off the Wild Geese's laughter. "Who are you?"

"I'm Blaze! I'm new here." I said holding up a glove that said Hellsing.

"You know someone your age shouldn't be 'anging around in 'ere." I shrugged him off, if they came near me I would light them on fire!…if I could find my matches. I felt the cargo pockets in my pants searching for said matches when I heard a laugh.

"Alucard, you've been stealing from me..." I stopped mid thought as the laugh became louder. My hand flew to my neck. I looked at Pip. "Eh…I don't have a bite mark do I?" I asked him holding my head up a little higher so Pip could see if I did.

"Like what kind of bite?" He asked a bored, annoyed tone in his voice. I gave a 'why me' slouch.

I forced down my urge to hit him. "Like a bite mark from a vampire stupid!"

"Zere's nozing zere." He said the annoyed tone staying in his voice.

"Good." I said patting him on the head like he was a good dog. I turned around and marched out the door punching Alucard as I walked past him.

"Baka kyuuketsuki. Don't steal my blood!" I threatened. "And I expect my SP back unharmed." I added walking further down the hall…now where was my room again?

Sorry if anyone seemed a little OOC I will get them more in to character in the later chapers. Thanks to those who have reviewed; Holy Lich and Relks. Thanks for reading! Review if you liked!


	4. Order 4 kyuuketsuki number three

Chapter 4. I'm on a roll! Seras because you're going to be here in this first part mind giving a disclaimer?

Seras: Sure. Hono'o does not own any of us Hellsing characters.

**Before reading!**

Readers keep this definition in mind!

_Flame Retardant: The act of not realizing you've just been lit on fire!_

Remember that.

* * *

"nnnng" I could hear Seras waking up.

" 'ello!" I feigned a German accent as the coffin lid opened. Seras gave me a blank stare.

"I must say you are a heavy sleeper nein?" I laughed.

Seras's eyes widened.

"I've been down here for zree hours vaiting for you to vake up. It ist midnight." I smiled sitting cross-legged on her floor, it was true I got bored and decided to wait for Seras to wake up. In the meantime I had been practicing a fake German accent.

"Y-you're the girl from earlier aren't you?"

"Ja!"

"eeeehhhhh… You aren't a werewolf are you."

"If I had verevolf ears und short blonde hair maybe." I grinned. She seemed to recognize the description I gave, and had an if-you're-a-werewolf-prepare-to-eat-silver face.

"Nein nein! I'm just kidding Seras." I smiled dropping the accent. I lifted up my hand still garbed in the glove I was given earlier. "Hellsing see?" I stretched and stood up. "Sorry about ditching you so soon after waking up, but insomnia or no I'm tired and going to bed."

"Ditching?" She asked confused.

"I'm leaving, as in I'm going else where and leaving you here…not taking you with me…ditching." I didn't think I had made anything any clearer but that was the best I could explain myself. I walked out of the door and straight into Alucard.

"So there's where you ran off to." He grinned. "I thought little humans went to sleep a lot earlier than this." He said light bouncing off his sunglasses though there was hardly any light to be seen.

"It's called Insomnia Alucard…In-soh-m-knee-ah." I crossed my arms. He grinned, me and my big mouth.

"Do you need help sleeping?" He asked that evil grin crossing his face.

"Ah, no, in fact I was just heading off to bed." I said turning away from the nosferatu and booking it up the stairs. I had been smart this time and tied a little bit of green ribbon on my door…don't ask, it was in my suit case. I walked up to the floor my room was on.

"Augh! He just has to get on my nerves doesn't he?" All the doors on the floor had a green ribbon now tied to them.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Okay teddy bear army." I said marching around in front of the little horde of stuffed animals as if I was a captain instructing my army. "You have a very important task today. Protect the base and keep me updated on anything suspicious." I leaned down and poked the special bear wearing a green coat…the only one wearing a green coat. "Second in command bear you are in charge while I am gone." My stomach grumbled. "I'm off to lunch!" I said running out of the room and making sure my black bears where guarding the entrance. Amazing what you can find laying around ne?

After lunch I walked back to my room, successfully finding it this time…no tricks…I was starting to wonder where my antagonizer was. I walked into my room and started praising my bears on a job well done.

"Men…erm…Bears! You have done a brilliant job at protecting the base. I commend you all!" The bears stood silent. "At ease!" I said placing my hands behind my back. I heard the door open behind me.

"Intruders! Why didn't my guards warn me?!" I exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the doorway."

"Guards? Those stuffed rags in the hallway?"

I sighed, think of the devil and he appears.

"The devil eh?" He laughed. "And what does that make you?"

"I don't know a demon? Shut up." I turned back towards my bear army. "Now is the moment we've been anticipating! Atta-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because I was hastily picked up off the ground. "Bear army! Protect your master!!" I exclaimed flailing my arms and kicking backwards at my captor. The bears stood silent. I looked at the green clad one. "You are so fired." I said glaring at the bear and letting my arms and legs fall limp.

Next thing I knew I was pinned under the vampire. He sat on me holding my arms at my sides. "Okay Alucard, you win, you caught me and my bear army. A free blood bag for you!" My tone then changed to that of a certain annoyed irken. "Now get off of me." I glared. He just sat there and grinned. "Alucard. You're sitting on my organs get off!" I tried moving my arms, no use…I could always kick him. I grinned.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you. I'm only here because my master has a proposition."

Ah yes Integra. My Ace. "I don't think Sir Hellsing will be happy with you sitting on me!" He stared back at me with bored eyes. "Fine fine. On with the proposition, just get off of me!"

"Are you a virgin?"

"That's off the subject Alucard…and Must I say it again? GET OFF!"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes. Now. Get. Off. Me. Now."

Alucard grinned. I was losing my patients. "Hey Alucard. Are you flame retardant?"

He gave me a confused look.

"I think you are." I grinned evilly. He looked to his side and caught sight of the flame now traveling up his coat.

ELSEWHERE

Walter looked into the supply closet. "Hmm, looks like Sir Integra needed a new lighter." he said dismissing the absence of the object…if only he knew.

BACK WITH ALUCARD AND BLAZE

Alucard extinguished the flames not even leaving his position on top of me. He pulled the lighter out of my hands.

"Hey, I told you to get off of me didn't I?" I asked innocently. He suddenly swung his leg around getting off of me and lifted me up by one arm. He sat on the bed and held me like you would a child.

"Um…Alucard. Hate to break it to ya, but this isn't much better." I said trying to scramble out of his grasp. He leaned down his fangs brushing against my neck. "Man! You just lost a free blood bag!" I said.

"That's fine, I don't need one." I could tell he was smirking, and then he bit.

As the blood drained away I could feel my heart beat slower. It screamed hunger for the blood it was rapidly losing. Eventually it was just beating air…and then it stopped. Then something else happened…It felt like blood was returning to my veins, but my heart wasn't beating anymore. I was undead. I looked up at Alucard clenching my hand into a limp fist, it felt like all my limbs were asleep, the kind of asleep where you hardly have any feeling at all. I grinned. "Alucard." I said a little sing songy "Integra's gonna have your head!" I grinned.

He stood up. "It was her idea. I'll let _you_ talk to her." He said carrying me out of the room. "Egotistical Jerk." I growled. After what seemed like forever we where in Integra's office.

"That was quick." Integra said sipping her tea. "I thought she would put up a fight." She said not even looking up from her paper work. Alucard pulled the lighter I had had earlier out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "The whole thing wasn't uneventful." He said. He was only holding me in one arm…I really did feel short now.

"Hey! Put me down!" I told the vampire. He complied this time and set me on my feet. The feeling still hadn't fully come back…vampire blood was slow acting…I collapsed. "Okay! Okay! Pick me back up! I give!" I said sort of desperately from my position. He did. I could tell he was amused.

"Can I have some answers now?" I asked Integra.

She looked up. "Why of course."

"Why'd you send Alucard to turn me? I wasn't injured…I don't think…aside from the fact my heart's not beating…now." I said sounding a bit confused myself. I think I had a point somewhere in there.

"Well, a child really isn't of any use to us…a human child anyway." She said pulling out a cigar.

"Why me? You have Seras! The Wild Geese! Walter! I thought that was plenty!"

"You are resourceful." Alucard grinned. Oh how I wanted to smack that grin off his face. "And besides." He continued. "Unlike police girl I know you'll drink. We already know you won't refuse hunger." He said very seriously.

"As for our staff." Integra cut in. "It's always better to have a few extra undead so that we won't lose more innocent human lives."

"Okay. Well what about…Augh…so much blood loss…narcolepsy…zzzzzzzzz."

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha hah! So Hellsing has a new wampire vith them. Wery interesting. Wunderbar! Eh Captain?"

* * *

So how was that? Not to bad I hope. Thanks for reading as always!

Review if you liked!


	5. Order 5 Rip Van Winkle

I do not own Hellsing. I only own Blaze.

* * *

"Teddy bear army. You have disappointed me." I chastised my stuffed animals. I crouched down. "Especially you Midori san! That is why you are all being locked in the closet." I poked the green clad bear in the nose. Something on his sleeve caught my eye, but I didn't get a chance to check before a chill fell over the room.

"What do you want master." I said an air of contempt in my voice. I stared at the back wall of the closet

"I came to see if you wanted to eat." He smirked. My stomach grumbled.

I stood up crossing my arms. "I'm still not talking to you."

"Then what do you call that?" He laughed tossing a blood bag to me. I looked it over, it really didn't look that appetizing.

"Um...I'm not so hungry after all." I said sitting down and placing the blood bag to the side.

"I'll let you think about it." He smirked phasing out of the room.

My stomach grumbled again. "Alright, alright. Shut up already." I picked the blood bag off the counter. It really didn't look good at all. I popped the little straw piece open. The smell of blood wafted up. I felt sort of like Bruce from Finding Nemo. I became feral. I could feel my pupils become slits and my fangs lengthen. I completely ignored the straw in the bag and went straight for the side, biting a hole in it and drinking all the blood down in one gulp. I swear I could hear maniacal laughter.

"Quiet you!" I called through the door. I layed my head down when I remembered something...Midori san...what was on his arm? I shot up off the bed and ran to the closet door opening it. I examined the green wearing bear's arm.

"ALUCARD!!"

Alucard phased into my room. "I thought you stopped talking to me." he mocked.

I ignored him and shoved the bear into his hands. He looked it over and became livid. He stormed out of the room phasing through my wall. I ran after him, deciding not to attempt phasing like he did but instead just going up the 'human' way. By the time I got to Integra's office he was already there.

"What do you want Aluca-" Integra was cut of as Alucard slammed the bear onto the table."ALUCARD! What's all this abou-" She was cut of again as Alucard crushed the bear in one hand.

"We've been bugged." He told her darkly.

I took this chance to take my leave, deciding maybe I didn't want to be part of this conversation after all. I walked back to my room quietly. Today was going to be a long day I was sure of it.

I pulled out my MP3 player and layed on the bed.

* * *

"I think ve haff been found out."

"Should I go then herr major?"

"Yes. I trust your judgment Rip Van."

"Vhat about me!"

"You vill stay here varrent officer Schrödenger."

"Okay! Und is it just me, or does that wampire seem...crazy?"

* * *

I turned my MP3 on and turned it up full blast.

_Steve walks warily down the street,  
With the brim pulled way down low  
Aint no sound but the sound of his feet,  
Machine guns ready to go_

Maybe I could block out Alucard with this music_  
_

_Are you ready, are you ready for this  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat  
_

Little did I know of the happenings outside.

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat._

I heard the sliding glass door to the right of my bed shatter with the sounds of gunfire. I rolled off the side of my bed and then under it.

I could see a figure hop over the balcony and into my room. From my vantage point though all I could really see was a pair of black shoes and black pants.

"Oh little wampire!" A female voice called.

_Another one bites the dust_

I remembered my MP3 and turned it down hastily, not wanting to be heard. To late.

"Ah there you are! wunderbar!" The woman said smiling, her eyes shut in glee behind her glasses. The curl of her hair brushing against the floor as she reached under the bed.

I hissed as she pulled me out from my hiding place.

"Millennium sends you a wery varm velcome! I am Rip Van Winkle." She said, though really she didn't need the introduction, the hair, glasses, and freckles had already given it away to me.

"Well...I don't accept your 'varm velcome'." I said crossing my arms, she had me by the back collar of my shirt...what was with people holding me up like a rogue kitten!

"Nonsense!" She continued. "Ve vould like to speak vith you is all."

Such a lie! I was loosing my patients. "Really? Rip Van...by the way...you're flame retardant."

"I'm vhat?" She looked down catching sight of the flames. I smirked. Triumph! Well aside from the fact I was still hanging my the back of my shirt.

"Vhy you!" Rip Van mumbled putting out the flames. Suddenly the doors flew open behind me.

"Master!" I exclaimed knowing who had come by the chill in the air.

Alucard smirked. "I didn't think you lot where that brave." he mocked Rip Van. "Police girl!"

"Yes master!" Seras said running into the door way and pulling out the Harkonnen aiming it at Rip Van

"Don't hit me!" I called back to Seras, though I was quite sure she had better aim than that.

"It's too late Hellsing!" Rip van laughed running toward the balcony with me in tow. She leaped over the balcony the air rushed around my ears, it was like being on a huge drop in a roller coaster. Finally we hit ground.

"Let me go now Rip Van! I'll light you on fire again!" I threatened, gaining back any composure I had left after that fall.

"Quiet you!" She shot back. I struggled to break free but couldn't. I knew it...it would be a long day.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! Review if you liked!


	6. Order 6 meeting with the major

Sorry about the wait on this one.

I do not own Hellsing, or its characters.

I only own Blaze.

"Talking"

thinking and narration (sorry if it's confusing)

**"Talking through minds"**

I opened my eyes. Augh, where was I again?

"Hello there!" came a boys voice, I gave a glance up (being as I was laying down) and saw a boy in a green uniform with blond hair…and where those animal ears?

I jumped up and away from the boy.

"Nazi werewolf!" I screamed pointing accusingly. "Wait…" I walked over to him and poked him in the head. "You're Schrödenger, yes?"

He gave a look of slight shock…maybe I should start asking for introductions…

"I knew it. You are a crazy one." He laughed, blowing off the fact I knew his name. "Vhat are you a berserker?"

I gave a slouch. "Oh, ja just like Yumiko." I said sarcastically.

"So, you lit ol' Rip Van on fire." He started, ignoring my earlier sarcasm. "She's still mad at you for it." He laughed. "Ah! Und before I forget…herr major would like to see you."

"I bet." I said darkly under my breath.

"Vhat?"

"Nothing nothing…" I waved him off before sitting down.

"Okay, I villbe back." He said leaving the room. Now I could come up with a plan in piece…I looked aroundthe room, it was practically bare. There was a window, a chair, and what I assumed was a bed, well okay it was hard to say that it wasn't but there was no way I would lay on it. It was disgusting looking, it was a down right mess, the bedding was torn and I think there whas blood spatter on it. I was so glad that Rip Van had left me on the floor. Speaking of being on the floor…I glanced around, I guess I had fallen asleep on the way over. I laughed and quickly composed myself to think of my plan for my little meating with the Major.

* * *

"Herr major! She's avake!" Schrödenger said happily saluting.

"Wery good. Bring her here vould you?"

"Right away Herr major!"

* * *

"Little wampire!" Schodenger called running into my cell. I grinned from my hiding spot behind the door, with vampire powers I could easily take him out and…

"There you are!" I was brought out of my thoughts by him appearing in my face…I didn't realize that we where the same height before then.

"Ah…yes?" I asked a bit startled at his sudden appearance in my face.

"Herr major vants to see you now!" He said almost leaping for joy.

I shrugged "I guess I don't have a choice do I?" I followed him out, trying to look as innocent as I could. Finally we reached a big room and we stopped in front of a chair with a man on either side. The shade covered up most of the figure of the Major, but he was there, sadly.

My eyes widened in shock, these people where quite different in person.

"AAH! Nazi freak experimenter guy! Nazi major! Und…Hi captain!" I waved at the werewolf captain, earning strange looks from those who I had sort of just insulted.

"You should learn to keep your manners!" Dok said an angry tone in his voice.

"I have no manners." I grinned. Dok looked livid. As for the captain…I looked over at him...still silent and composed as ever.

"He never talks does he?" I asked ignoring Doks anger, however scary it would have usually been to me, vampire blood made things seem a little less…frightening. "Hey! Wan chan!" I called toward the captain using Girlycard's nick name for him.

He lifted his head a bit letting me see one eye. I took a step backwards, that look was intimidating if nothing else. I had let my guard slip and was caught with a frightened look on my face.

"Haha. Now now don't be afraid of them." The major said. I saw the two reluctantly calm down…though it's hard to say that the Captain even got worked up much.

I regained my composure and stood silent, my head lowered a bit, so that no one could tell I was smirking.

"See it vas just a joke." The major chuckled towards the Captain and Dok. "und see Schrödenger, she's not all that crazy, she's quiet now ja. The little Hellsing Pet."

I started laughing, they obviously trusted me more than they should, and Hellsing pet?!... Well okay, I admit, maybe I was sort of a Hellsing pet now but still.

I could feel their cold stares turning into that of surprise as my laugh became louder and more Alucard like.

Dok and the Captain quickly got into fighting stances preparing themselves for a fight.

"See! I told you she vas a berserker!" Schrödenger said taking a few steps back.

I pulled out my lighter and waved my other hand across the top of it making it light. I was a little shocked, sure I did it for effect but my thumb didn't get the chance to flick the little wheel and lever yet.

"A lighter?" Dok said going from his position ready to attack back to his usual standing position.

"If I vas you," The major started, walking towards me. "I vouldn't be so rude ja?" His face was right in front of mine,the light bouncing off of one of the lenses, and as frightening as all this was…

"You're on fire major." I said seriously. His eyes widened as he looked at the flames crawling up his suit coat. I booked it the other direction hearing cursing in German along with foot steps behind me. Lets hope I can run for longer than I used to as a human.

"Captain! Vhat are you vaiting for?! You could catch the berserker wampire faster than anyone!" I heard Schrödenger say. I really didn't need that bit of info…I saw a blur run past me and the figure of the Captain appear blocking my exit. I stopped abruptly and Dok ran into me…I looked down…man he was fast for a human.

"Ah, fast one aren't you Wan chan!" I taunted turning back towards the werewolf "You next on the fire fodder list?" I smirked.

He got in a position ready to attack.

"Now serving number 3." I grinned ready for the attack. The sane (probably the human part of my brain) was screaming; 'what the 'ell is wrong with you!? Run! RU-' then was abruptly cut off by my vampire side killing it. I laughed maniacally throwing everyone off guard…not as much as before but still….

The captain launched forward. I went do dodge but my leg was caught. I looked down to see Dok with a death grip on my ankle.

"Hey leggo!" I yelled at Dok but realizing I didn't have time to dawdle turned back toward the werewolf.

Not good not good! The Captain was within inches of me I had hardly enough time to put my arms up in a block before he hit.

"Hey watch it woofie! You almost hit me!" I had more time to dodge the next punch. Apparently my Humanity was still alive for it screamed 'You Don't Know How To Regenerate! Don't Be Pushing Your Lu-' There it went again…gone like that, and with it my human sanity.

I dodged another punch and was in just the right position to swing my free leg into Dok's head. He let go and I launched myself over the Captain my Vampire senses taking over now that my humanity was out of the way…

I landed behind the Captain slapping his cap on my head. "Vell, hate to cut this short and all." I grinned seeing Dok get up finally recovering from a kick to the head. "But I must be going now…that and Schrödenger isn't putting out your major very well."

Their heads shot in the direction of the Major and Schrödenger, apparently vampire flames were harder to put out than lighter flames…but no time for that now, I ran through the hall, sliding past various SS. In my rush I ran into a dead end, just a wall and a closed window, I tried to stop but it was too late, I crashed through the window and fell 2 or 3 stories to the ground.

I opened my eyes, sprawled out on the ground…man that hurt. I caught sight a black dog across the street…it just sat there…watching me with eerie blood red eyes, it looked like it was grinning.

"Hey, look down there!"

"It's that girl that ran through."

"Is she dead?"

"Probably after that fall."

I twitched…why? I turned my head towards the dog. It gave a few hisses of air like it was laughing. Then, not just one pair of eyes was staring at me. There where four!

"Alucard…" I hissed under my breath.

"**Can't even fly? Seriously fledgling." **Alucard's voice said in my head. I gave a low growl and was quickly brought out of my thoughts by the people two stories above me.

"Did you hear that? The wampire girl ist alive still. Get Dok, Captian, und herr major!"

"Aw Hello kitty!" I jumped up and almost fell over again. I caught myself on the wall, and whistled to Alucard as if he where a real dog.

"Come here boy come here!" I called patting my leg. Alucard glared at me.

"**Maybe I should just leave you there." **He said darkly. I didn't know dogs could give such cold glares.

"Fine. Fine. Just…lets go!" I said hearing footsteps nearby. Apparently the Major had been put out. Alucard sat in his spot not moving.

I twitched…he was going to make me walk…that jerk! I pushed myself off the wall and limped over to the hell hound. Just in time too, for the place I had been in just a few moments before was hit with the light of a flashlight.

Alucard stood up and started walking…that jerk wasn't going to help me at all was he? I limped along a little faster now that some of the cuts from the glass and stuff had healed a bit. After a while when I was sure that we where well away from the SS base I spoke.

"Jerk! Where were you?!" I said wincing every other step.

"**Right out side." **He laughed.

"Well, why didn't you help me?" I said.

"**I figured you had it handled…until you fell out of the window."** He said in my head before bursting out laughing audibly.

"Quiet you!" I chastised him and then almost fell on my face as my leg gave out from the walking and the pain together. I sat down on the grass by the sidewalk we where on, it was right under a street light so I could see clearly all the cuts that where left from glass, and broken twigs on the ground, and rocks etc.

"Owwwch." I said looking at the damage. "What happened to vampires healing all quick?" I asked the 8 eyed dog next to me, who replied with a laugh. He walked over and licked my arm which was bleeding from one of the cuts that was to deep to heal quickly. As soon as I felt the Hell hound's cool, wet tongue I turned around and bopped him on the nose.

"Hey you! Keep your blood lust to yer'self!" I warned. The last thing I needed was a crazy vampire drinking what was left of my blood. Not that, being dead, I needed it much.

"**Nice way to treat someone trying to help you. Next time you try that I'm eating your hand!" **Came Alucard's harsh voice into my head, I looked at the hell hound, his eyes burning in light (can you call it light?) fury.

I blew on the burning cuts on my arms and legs the best I could and simultaneously pulled out little pieces of glass.

"Yeah yeah, Well had you -ow- come to help -ow- me in the first place." I mumbled pulling out glass slivers…how many of these stupid things could you get from crashing through a window?!

While I was preoccupied with mumbling and such Alucard ventured towards me again and with his hell hound tongue licked the middle of the cut on my arm. At first it burned, which almost made me smack him in the nose again despite his warning, but very quickly the pain eased away and I could feel the cut healing.

"**There see?" **Alucard said. I looked down at the dog busy with his work.

"Oh yeah, vampire spit heals." I laughed slightly embarrassed that I had forgotten such a trivial thing. When he was done with my arm I looked at it, it was as if I hadn't fallen out of a window…or at least that I hadn't hurt that arm falling out of the window anyway.

"Thanks!" I said turning my arm and feeling no pain in it at all. I looked over at him and realized he had turned into his human form.

"I was tired of your pitiful whining, though after that hit in the nose I should have let you heal up slowly." He said coldly, he still sounded a little mad.

I stood up, wincing just a bit, and brushed myself off.

"What about the rest of those cuts?" Alucard asked, his signature smirk appearing on his face.

I twitched. "No, no. Not necessary. Lets get back to the Hellsing mansion…I can get bandages and whatnot." I said shaking my head back and forth and swinging my arms infront of me. I turned around and starting to walk ahead of him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alucard."

"Such a waste really. I cou-"

"No Alucard."

"Come on. And here I healed up that other cut good as new."

"Keep it up and I'll hit you again."

"By the way you're going the wrong way. It's this way."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Sorry for the wait on it. Review if you liked!


	7. Order 7 Iscariot XIII

* * *

I do not own Hellsing, only Blaze.

* * *

When we got back to the manor, I immediately went off to find bandages. Sadly I didn't get away scot-free. Alucard told Walter of my condition and I was caught in my attempt to snatch the first aid material. He looked amused.

I thought that even though Alucard had sent Walter and caught me maybe all wasn't so bad, I mean I was being helped by someone who knew more than I about fixing cuts right? That and I didn't have to worry about any blood sucking jerk coming in to drink my blood either! This was short lived when Walter came across one of the larger cuts on my leg… long story short…the blood sucking jerk I call master was called in to fix it.

* * *

Then afternoon came. I got tired of laying in my coffin feigning sleep. I had a lot on my mind…what did millennium want? What where they up to? Why was the only swastika in the whole place poorly drawn and etched in the wall with a permanent marker?

Master phased in behind me…with out me knowing.

"You shouldn't stick to such human questions, though I agree, what was with the swastika etched in the wall with permanent marker?"I almost went through the ceiling, I didn't even feel his presence behind me!

"Get out of my coffin master!" I said from my current spot clinging to the ceiling like a frightened cat. He laid back and made himself comfortable.

"Why? It's apparent you're not using it right now." he retorted grinning.

I was loosing my grip very quickly.

"Master you jerk! Get out of my-" I lost my grip, finally, and fell right on top of Alucard.

"…" I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Okay…well…" I started, trying to get up. Alucard's arms quickly swung around me, keeping me in place."

"Yo Jerk! Leggo!" I said struggling.

Alucard laughed. "You where quicker to accept vampirism than Police Girl and yet you can't even stay in the air." He chuckled.

"Yeah well how would you like a kick right in the solar-" I was cut off.

"I wonder what other powers you lack." He grinned. This was not good. He stood up out of the coffin and dragged me over to the wall. He stood me in front of himself facing me towards the wall. His hands held my shoulders. My eyes widened. He was going to shove me into the wall!

I could feel him getting ready to push, but at the same time keeping me in place just in case I tried to escape my doom.

"ALUCARD!!"

Whew, saved by Integra. I sighed in relief. Alucard let go and phased through the wall next to me. I took off out the door and up the stairs after him.

* * *

"What's going on sir Hellsing." I said gasping for breath from my run…though I didn't need to breath.

Alucard gave a blank stare at my loss of breath. I stood up straight and nervously put my hand behind my head.

"Ha ha! Sorry I'm late. So as you where saying?"

Integra's eyes were wide open in shock, her cigar almost falling out of her mouth, she quickly got a hold of herself.

"What the devil happened to you?!"

I looked down at the various bandages covering my arms and legs.

"Well…" I said trying to come up with a feasible excuse.

"She fell out of a third story window." Alucard said smugly.

I sighed.

"Don't worry master, that's not all, she doesn't hold the usual nosferatu powers either." He smirked.

"I do so!" I defended, though I was really starting to think that I didn't…I was a bit worried, could this mean my stay was over? Surely not!

"Fledgling!" Alucard said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Then prove yourself, phase through the wall for us."

"Will both of you be quiet! I brought you up here for a reason and it was not to hear you bicker!" Integra said slamming her hand on her desk.

Both me and Alucard looked over at the head of the house. "Yes master?" We said in unison. I was really starting to feel like a pet.

She turned towards Alucard. "There's been a vampire attack nearby. You, the wild geese, and Seras are to go eliminate the monster." She turned towards me. "As for you, get a pair of sunglasses you're coming with me."

"As if she needs sunglasses she's so human." Alucard said coldly.

"Ouch master that was uncalled for." I pouted. He turned away and I readied a kick aimed right for his rear.

"Both of you!" Integra called again her hand inching towards her silver ashtray, I froze mid kick.

"Alucard, we will deal with that problem later. Go round up the police girl and the wild geese and get going! Your orders are search and destroy! Got that servant?" She said eyeing Alucard who simply nodded and left.

"So, uh, where are we going?" I asked as Integra tossed me a pair of sunglasses.

"Iscariot XIII wants to have a meeting." She said standing up.

"Oh boy! But wait…what does that have to do with me?" I said slipping the sunglasses over my eyes.

"It's always good to have a vampire around, especially when negotiating, Walter will be coming with us." She said making her way towards the door.

* * *

A little while later we came to a museum…I cant say that I really like museums…ones without dinosaur bones anyway, but I managed…and by managed I mean that spent my time flapping my arms like giant wings and "flying" around the room. I was brought out of my fun by seeing two people heading our direction…so I ran straight up to my master's master.

"Hello there Integra Hellsing!" Enrico Maxwell said making his way up to us. He stopped in front of us and looked down at me. "Who's this?"

" Hola! Me llamo Blaze! Und I live way across the big lake in the center of the ocean you know?"

Enrico raised an eyebrow and Integra looked like she was about to do a palm to face move.

"She's from America…and no she doesn't speak Spanish!" Integra said glaring at me.

"Well she's got me there, I really can't speak Spanish--"

"servant!" Integra said impatiently under her breath so only I could hear.

"Yes, well, Integra I would like to talk to you about--" I stopped paying attention to what Enrico was talking about because I caught sight of the man who came with him.

I skirted around Integra and went to walk towards the Iscariot member when I was caught by the scruff of my neck.

"I suggest you stay over here." The kind voice of Walter said as he set me down, he was strong for an old guy. I sat on floor and stared at the tiles trying to make out pictures, occasionally the sunglasses would slip from my face a little and I would push them back into place. I had just moved my line of vision to another tile a little ways in front of me when a boot landed right in the center of it. I looked up into the face of the other Iscariot, Alexander Anderson.

I didn't know whether to hug him, because he was one of my favorite characters, or to kill him on the spot, because of my master's blood in me.

"An' whit is thae point of yea being here?" He asked, obviously not realizing I was a member of the undead.

"I donne really know myself." I shrugged leaning back on my hands…he was tall…and I was to lazy to get up. I flipped my head back to see if Walter was near by, he wasn't, looks like I was left with the vampire killing priest. I stood up and stretched before repositioning my sunglasses.

"Why are yae wearing those things inside?" Anderson asked. I gave him a blank stare.

" 'Cos I'm cool YO!" I said crossing both my arms in front of me and leaning backwards a bit.

He raised an eyebrow at my actions. "Ah still donne see why yae don' take the blasted things off." he said shaking his head, yet having a lot more patients than normal people.

"It's because he works in an orphanage." I reassured myself…out loud!

"Whit was that?"

"Nothing, ignore me, I'm insane, ask my friends…" I said turning away to go to the safety of the Hellsing staff…even if there where only two.

I felt something cold and pointy touch my back. I turned my head slightly toward Anderson who had a bayonet aimed at me.

"What do you think I am?" I asked, my sunglasses falling a little revealing my red irises. "A vampire?" I finished sarcastically.

"As ae matter of fact," He started, "Ah doo!"

I twitched as I felt the blade of the bayonet cut into my back bit.

"Wait! You don't understand!" I said flipping around and holding out one of my bandaged arms. "I don't heal quickly!"

Unbeknownst to me I had caused a scene and gained the two Hellsing staff, and the Iscariot member's attention.

"Yea haven't killed anyone right?" Anderson asked holding two bayonets in his crossed arms.

"I…uh…no." I didn't see where he was going with this at all…

"Well then yae have nothing tae worry aboot do yae?"

I gave a blank stare, okay I admit it! I'm a bit dense okay!

I cocked my head to the side. "Huh?"

"Say goodbye monster!" He said coming in his bayonets hungering for my vampire flesh.

"ANDERSON!" came a mix of voices. I dared not look, I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in a blocking movement. I felt a cool rush of air.

"Didn't you hear her Judas Priest?" came a voice I was never so glad to hear. I opened my eyes, my arms still crossed in front of me.

"We got finished a little early master." Alucard smirked "Just in time too."

"Heathens! The lot o' yae! Cursing ae girl laek that!" Anderson said angrily getting back into a fighting position.

Alucard pulled out the Jackal and casull and aimed them at Anderson. The vampire blood in me guided my actions, for the second time. It had knocked out of the way the fear I felt before, shoving it to the side for later, it had more important things to do. I grinned evilly walking next to my master.

"Time to play!" I laughed at the priest. He grinned in turn and pulled out even more bayonets.

"SERVANTS!"

"ANDERSON!" We heard the calls of Integra and Enrico Maxwell.

"For goodness sake not here!" Integra called out toward me and Alucard. We backed off and walked over to her. The vampire part of me decided to go off some where and mope about missing out on a fight. Anderson put his bayonets away reluctantly, and Walter, rehid his dental floss of doom.

"Well, being as we got most of our meeting out of the way," Enrico started. "I suppose we'll leave it at that for now." He said turning away from us with a slight sneer. "And keep better control of your pets!"

Integra looked at me then at Alucard. "What was that about?!" she said once Enrico had gone.

"What?" Alucard asked as if he knew nothing.

"Her! She bloody flew from one end of the handle to the other! From tame to about as blood thirsty as you!" She said before storming out the door.

Alucard grinned showing rows of fangs. "So, is this how you acted at Millennium?" He laughed. Following Integra out the door. I picked up my sunglasses which had fallen and put them back on.

Being turned was a lot different than I thought it would be.

"_**you don't know the half of it" **_A voice chuckled in my head.

* * *

I hope that wasn't to bad! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did review.

Thanks to my reviewers!


	8. Order 8 Jobs for the half breed

I do not own Hellsing, only Blaze.

* * *

I actually slept the next day! 24 hours without sleep even as a vampire really takes it out of you, but the rude awakening wasn't worth it.

"Half and half!"

I twitched.

"Fledgling"

It was too early for this…

"HALF BREED!"

I opened my eyes. "Forget it master, I'm not going to school, I told you five more minutes! And a waffle…maybe those demon toquitos will stop eating the puppies long enough to…" I passed out again…I was so tired I was dreaming while trying to tell someone off. I felt myself get lifted out of my coffin. I opened my eyes.

"Hey, put me back! And don't call me half…n'…coffee…seamonkies." I was shaken ruthlessly.

"Wake up half breed, I'm not here to put up with this." He said shaking me.

"O-oh k-ka-ay!" I said my voice cracking from being shaken. He set me down and I rubbed my eyes to wake me up a bit. "Why are you calling me 'half breed'?" I asked.

"You're vampire, but you lack abilities. Obviously you've forgotten, let me demonstrate." He said positioning me in front of the wall again. My eyes opened in fright. I was doomed now!

This time without hesitation she shoved me. I closed my eyes. If I hit the wall…he was so dead!

I felt the cool of the basement walls, some cool air…and then the floor. I sat up "ow ow ow ow ow!" I said rubbing my head where I hit it on the floor. Alucard phased through the wall.

"Interesting, I fully expected you to hit the wall and get knocked out." He smirked.

"Master you're rude!" I said walking back into my room.

"What ever you say half breed. Master wanted to talk to you, but I think I'll handle it this time." he said leaving me in my room. After he was gone I changed into a pair of cargo pants and a T-shirt and walked out of my room, maybe I could explore a while.

I walked around a bit before seeing Pip.

"Captain Bernadotte!" I called, racing up to him.

"huh? Oh it's you. Ze…little American girl right?"

"Blaze, Integra brought me, who told you I was from America?" I said hardly giving a pause.

"Integra told me where you were from. Where 'ave you been, I figured a girl like you would be running around in the day, not at night. Some of the staff will stop believing you're 'uman." He laughed to himself. I just stood there looking uninterested, he didn't know how right he was. But I would answer his question anyway.

"Lets see…I was hanging with Seras, captured by Nazi's, turned vampire, and got to visit Anderson." I said as quick as I could.

"Wait!" He stopped me. "What was that?"

"Captured by Nazi's?"

"No ze other one!"

"Visiting Anderson?"

"No ze…forget it girl." He gave up.

"Come on captain! You can get the answer out of me!" I said not wanting him to give up. "If you don't I'll have to drink your blood." I smirked.

"Zo you are a vampire!" He said "I would ask you to prove it but I already know what could 'appen." he said no doubt remembering when Seras had flicked him clear across the room.

"Yeah, I'm cool now." I said. "Not as cool as you! I don't have an eye patch." I said patting my left eye.

He laughed. "You don't want one, zey're bloody annoying."

"Miss blaze!" I heard Walter's voice, it seemed our conversation was done. I sighed.

"See ya laterz captain!" I called running over to Walter.

"What is it Walter?" I asked hoping it was nothing big…like they day before with Anderson type big.

"Sir Hellsing thinks you should have a job." He said very kindly.

"Not fighting ghouls. Not fighting ghouls." I whispered to myself. I wasn't ready for such combat with undead.

"Relax it's simple! Integra was able to do this job at 12." He smiled very kindly. I wasn't so sure. She could do a lot at 12... in fact she was practically running Hellsing at 12!

I followed him into a room equipped with a desk, some paperwork, and pencils with sharpeners…and blank paper.

I pointed into the room. "So…basically school work?" I asked.

"Basically." He repeated, assuring me I was correct.

I gave a light cough. "You know it's not safe to give me blank paper right?" I said.

"How so?"

"It will all be covered in doodles." I said quite sincerely. I sighed and walked into the room, I guess if I could help Integra with her paperwork that would be okay…I mean a 12 year old could do it right? Walter walked out and shut the door behind him as I pulled the first paper off the pile…Algebra…Yep this was the beginning of the most horrible thing Hellsing had ever seen, but I got to work trying to solve the problems with the little of the stuff that I had picked up in class, between all my doodling that is.

* * *

Walter's POV

After about thirty minutes I went to check on Blaze, I figured that some simple math would keep the girl from getting in trouble and that eventually she could help Integra a little more with all that paperwork. It really was too much paperwork for one person after all.

I walked over to the door and heard some mumbling. I figured it was just the mumbles of a child figuring out math problems, not unusual. I got closer to the door and realized these weren't the mumbles of a mind at work…it was straight out cussing. Vulgarities you might find in a sailor, though I must give the girl credit, from a ways away no one would have known. I backed away from the door, I wouldn't make a big deal of this, after all, she wasn't otherwise open in such a manner. I strolled away, Integra would want tea soon anyway.

After a while I returned to the room, expecting the same fit of vulgarities as before, but this time I heard nothing…maybe the girl had fallen asleep, after all, being a vampire I didn't expect her to be up during daylight hours, I was surprised that she was up earlier.

I cracked the door open a bit, just enough to see the girl sitting up and working diligently. I was pleased, maybe she was just having trouble with some of the problems. I heard a light tune fill the air. The sound of a girl humming, the tune unrecognizable to me. I stood up straight and gave a light knock at the door catching her attention. She immediately flipped around, the look on her face was that of a child caught stealing sweets before dinner.

"C-come in." She stammered, her arms moving as nonchalantly as the could to cover the paper. I was starting to wonder what ever she could have been doing to make her look so guilty. I walked over to the table and inspected her work.

The lined paper had numbers sitting outside the margins, normal, I looked at the work, it was jumbled, no order what so ever, but she did circle her answers to make them more prominent. I followed the work down a few problems before I caught sight of a number crossed out, it had been skipped. I still didn't see what the problem was, then I remembered the paper she was covering.

"What's that paper?" I asked.

She moved her arm back the paper underneath trying to look innocent as possible.

"What paper? Oh this? It's blank I just started a new page!" she said.

I looked down at the paper in my hands, it was only half finished.

"Don't give me that." I said, amused at her little ruse. "You've been caught and you know it."

She sighed before pulling the paper out from under her arm. It was full of doodles. Some animals, some human, most anime.

"My brain went dead halfway through the first page, but I kept going…I got to page two!" She said defensively.

I almost laughed. "Yes well, that's fine." I smiled. I would still have to tell Integra that she needed a job with…less numbers.

* * *

Blaze POV

I was really worried there for a minute. I thought for sure this would go just like it does with my teachers. Aw well, from the look of it I was safe…but I must admit…I hope I don't get stuck with this job…I would rather be fighting ghouls!

"**Quite a mouth you have"** Came Alcuard's voice as he phased in behind me.

"Hey! You'd be cussing just as bad, besides when was the last time you used Algebra?" I asked.

"Never." He grinned. "I must say, you humans have it bad." He grinned.

"I'm not human…no moez." I said

"'No moez'? Don't you mean 'any more'?" I thought for a minute.

"No, I like my bad grammar occasionally." I leaned back then on second thought sat back up.

"So…uh where'd Walter go?"

"They're discussing your fate." He grinned. I knew he was trying to mind torture me…as if math wasn't bad enough.

"If you would like I could go check…half breed."

"Okay, sure." I said getting used to my new name. "that way I'll know what I'm doomed to I guess."

Alucard grinned, giving a light bow and leaving. Probably not the best idea…but whatever kept me out of the dark…so to speak.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, with another page covered in drawings out of boredom, Alucard returned.

"So, what's the heads up master?" I asked not looking up from my page of doodles.

"You've been given a new job." I could feel those amused evil eyes staring at the back of my head, I dared not give him the satisfaction of turning around to acknowledge him.

"And?" I asked sketching a circle on my paper.

"Welcome to the Hellsing army."

My hand flew up creating a dark line through my circle and halfway into a finished doodle…bad choice to be sketching in pen I suppose.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed swiveling around in my chair to look at him.

He grinned and tossed a heap of clothes at me.

"Here's you're new uniform," He grinned before phasing out of the room. **"half breed."**

I hope that wasn't too bad. Just one of those slow days at Hellsing you know? But I think things will get more interesting now.

Review if you liked.

Thanks to Holy Lich, Plumalchemyst, and Relks!

* * *


	9. Order 9 delayed training and hiccups

I do not own Hellsing. Only Hono'o.

* * *

I decided that Alucard wasn't worth returning to at the moment and instead found a place to read 'Dracula'. After a while I was absorbed in it, to the extent that I wasn't sure if I was still in Hellsing or on the couch at my home.

"You're pretty brave not coming back to me Half Breed." Came the low voice of Alucard from behind me. I practically jumped and wasn't sure exactly where I was at that moment.

"AH! You've come to drink my blood and do what you did to Lucy and make me an evil vampire practically killing human children until Hellsing comes and puts an end to the misery you've forced upon me by staking me through the heart, cutting of my head, putting garlic in my mouth, and placing a cross in my coffin with a wild rose on top of it! You fiend!" I said giving almost no pause between words and throwing my book at his head.

Alucard laughed, he didn't show a single sign of anger at me for throwing my book at him. His laughing brought me back to reality mostly.

"Half breed, you're already a nosferatu. You work for Hellsing, and as far as I've seen you haven't the nerve to attack a human you act so much like one. That and Master hasn't staked you or any other of that nonsense you mentioned before." He said amused at my ignorance at the moment.

I stood up and brushed myself off a bit.

"Yeah well...what do you want?" I asked angrily. I had put the blasted uniform on and had no idea that I was to return to him after words. Not that I particularly cared anyway, Alucard was making me stay up the night like a 'proper' vampire and I was pretty sore about it. The uniform consisted of a red oriental type shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. The shirt had the Hellsing coat of arms on the left side of it.

"Then I guess you're not looking forward to this." He said pulling out a crimson colored rectangle shape object. It took me a minute to identify it, my lack of sleep made my vision blurry, it was a bag of blood.

"Actually Alucard, you're right, I'm not looking forward to it...I'm to tired, now if you excuse me." I said turning on my heel towards the door.

Alucard smirked, I could feel it...in my head...he was smirking...I booked it out the door and heard him crack up laughing again!

"**It's almost morning anyway...I guess I'll let you go this time!"** Alucard's voice said in my head. I thought about thinking up a nice retort for him...but my brain was too tired for such work, so I just trudged back to my room.

* * *

**_3rd PERSON_**

Pip walked down the hallway hoping to find something to do. Training wasn't for another hour, he was so caught up in his thoughts that almost tripped over an unconcious figure. He caught himself and looked down. He almost cracked up laughing to see a sleeping Blaze curled up in the middle of the floor.

"Hey girl!" Pip said kneeling down and poking Blaze in the arm. Blaze stirred and Pip couldn't help but crack up again.

"Hey...watch it kid! Keep it up and I hurt you!" She said standing up. Pip gave an amused half grin at the girl.

"Watch it kid? I zink I am older zan you." He grinned. "Besides...you 'ardly look like you can stand up!" he suppressed a laugh.

"Yeah well...you try being up for 24 hours straight by a crazy vamp--"

She heard a growl behind her, Alucard.

* * *

**_Blaze's POV_**

Alucard's growl made me jump, I flipped around and almost backed into Pip before realizing it was only Sir Integra's pet.

"Frightening children Alucard?" Pip asked. "I zought better of you." He grinned.

They stared at each other as I looked at them both in turn.

"I wash my hands of both of you." I said brushing my hands off and turning to leave.

"Where are you going pray-tell Half Breed?" Alucard asked his cold stare piercing straight into the depths of my brain.

" 'alf breed?" Pip asked Alucard. "Why call 'er zat?"

"I question her authenticity as a nosferatu."

"You turned 'er non? 'ow could you not know?"

"BOYS!" I called to them before they got into an arguement "You know what...if you need me...I'll be out...maybe I can find a mickey D's!" I rolled my eyes. Could they really be this childi—I stopped myself...man I sounded girly. I slapped myself in the hand causing Alucard and Pip to give me a weird look.

"I punish myself for being girly okay?"

Pip laughed. "But you _ARE _a girl! Why not act girly?" he asked, they where wasting my precious McDonalds time!

"Because acting girly is...well girly...I don't get along with other girls well." I said hoping my answer would suffice.

"Personally I can see why, you're not much of a girl." Alucard smirked. "Though you're not much of a vampire either."

I rolled my eyes and made a beeline for the exit. And okay I admit it...I slid down a banister. I had a little bit of money in my pocket from helping Walter during my night awake, and a blood bag in one of the cargo pockets so that I would be able to eat the greasy lump of food that is McDonalds. I pushed open one of the huge double doors and the sunlight rushed in. It heated up my eyes about like a hairdryer would if you where drying your bangs. I quickly shut the door.

"What's the matter half breed? Sun burn?" The low sound of Alucard's voice said.

"What ever...I'll just go get a pair of sunglasses...and wait for the skin to grow back on my eyeballs!" I said skirting around him.

He grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me up.

"It's not safe for girls to be in the city alone." He grinned.

I smirked back. "Yeah and we all know why." His smile widened.

"Yeah, yeah, okay put me down!" I tried wiggling out of his grasp. "What do you want! Let go!"

"Such a misbehaved little fledgling arn't you?" He grinned. "You have training today, I would have let you sleep the extra hour, but being as you're up now I guess you should meet your troup." He was planning something I knew it.

Instead of phasing through walls like we all knew he could do, he decided to walk to our destination. Humiliating really, hanging there by the back of my shirt...like some kind of kitten or something. There where few people in the halls luckly, but those who where ended up laughing at my expence. Even Walter could hardly hold back his laughs.

Finally Alucard stopped his little parade infront of a pair of double doors. It wasn't Integra's office I was sure. Alucard set me down, opened the door a crack and shoved me in.

Immidiatly upon my appearing in the room dosens of tan clad militia men turned my direction.

"What is this?"

"A little girlie?"

"Lost?" They started laughing.

"Remember the last time you laughed at a vampire?" I asked, getting annoyed. They laughed harder.

"What are yah really doin' here small one?" Asked one of the men getting close enough to light on fire if he dared bother me.

"New recruit." I said. At this they all burst into another fit of laughing.

"I suggest you back up zere Thomas. Zat girl can be dangerous with a ligher." Came the french man's voice as he entered the room. 'Thomas' looked down and saw a lighter right by his coat pocket. He backed up. I gave a satisfied grin as all the other mercinaries took the time to shut up and stare in surprise.

"Zo, what are you doing 'ere Blaze?" Pip asked stepping closer to me. I turned around and saluted.

"Well...I believe I'm now part of your little troupe." I said pointing to the members of the Wild Geese behind me.

Pip stiffled a laugh. I glared at him, warning him of the danger of laughing.

"Don't ask me! I just found out today. My _MASTER_ told me." I said, the word 'master' dripping with contempt.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be fighting?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"Duh! But I'm a vampire...I don't think I have much of a choice..." I said turning my head to get a glance of the men behind me.

"Oi! Do you think a girl can handle the guns?" Asked one of the men behind me.

"We won't know until we give 'er a chance will we?" Pip asked. "Come along men." Pip said leading us out of the room we where in. A little ways down the hall I saw a figure, dressed in yellow, with blonde hair in little spikes at the side.

" Yes Zeras girl?" Pip asked as we got up closer to her.

"Sir Hellsing says we have a mission tonight, I'm to fill you in on it before you go out and train." Seras said opening the door next to her. We all walked in and took our seats. Pip leaned against the wall, not that I think he cared. Seras started to explain the details of the mission, things like how many had been killed, suspects, the place, all that. I can't say I payed very much attention.

HIC

My hand flew to my mouth, that was my hiccup. Seras paused and gave me a weird look. I gave an appologetic look before she continued. I tried holding my breath, didn't work as well as it usually did...for one because up to now it's never worked on me, and two, being a vampire I didn't breath.

hic

My hiccups where now mostly silent, until I had to yawn.

HIC

I hadn't shut my mouth in time. A few of the men laughed and Seras paused again.

"Sorry about that...I don't know what.. HIC" AUGH...if this kept up one of those hiccups would let out my bad mouth. My hiccups caught Pip's attention. He crept up behind me, but I was paying no heed, I was busy trying to cease the annoyance.

"Captain what are you..." Seras stated but stopped when she saw Pip's shush gesture.

"Boo!" He said making me jump and flip around almost falling over.

"EE--HIC--k" That hiccup was louder than the ones before, and I started laughing at his 'I'm-frankenstein's-monster' pose.

"Haha-HIC-hahaha-HIC-" He had made them worse. And now everyone in the room including himself and Seras where laughing.

"Frenchie, don't you know how to get rid of hiccups?" Came that low silky voice of Alucard. I turned towards the voice but saw nothing. Then through the wall came what can only be described as black smoke. It started taking shape and it was gaining speed in my direction. I saw two red eyes, then rows of sharp teeth. It jumped towards me it's jaw opening and aiming to come down on my form. It was close enough that I could see another set of eyes and a widening grin in it's mouth, it was just inches away, hungering to eat me in one bite.

"EEEEEEEEK!" I screamed falling backwards. I looked up and the dog was gone, and in its place was Alucard.

He laughed. "There now. You see Mercinary, that's how you scare the hiccups out of someone." He grinned

I gave a quizicle look. I waited a minute and sure enough they where gone!

"Yes, that aside master." Started Seras. "We're a bit behind, so your training will be cut short Captain." She said to Pip.

Pip sighed and leaned back. "Zat's fine. Looks like you'll be training with us tomorrow zen." He said helping me up.

"What ever." I smirked, maybe I could find something to entertain myself with. I walked to the other end of the mansion, searching every door that didn't look so much like a bedroom and then I found it. It had a few chairs and a big T.V, it didn't look like the room was used to often, probably the Wild Geese used it most. I saw a few shelves with movies. I searched for a good one, that might keep my interest enough to be up during the night, when I saw it.

"Sweeney Todd...looks interesting." I said pulling it from the shelf and making a mental note of where the room was so I could return it when I was finnished.

I had the hiccups 4 times today! So that's why Blaze gets them...because if I suffer so does she. I hope you liked this chapter! We'll see how Sweeney Todd goes over with Blaze in the next chapter.

Thanks to all those who've reviewed. Review if you liked!


	10. Order 10 the secret to a vampires powers

Sorry for the delay folks but here it is!

I do not own Hellsing, only Blaze.

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the inside of my coffin…I could tell you right then that during the time I was sleeping Alucard was wide awake. He had caught me covering my eyes during all the parts in Sweeney Todd where people had gotten their throats slit and apparently thought that I needed to see those parts in my sleep…in HD.

"What kind of vampire can't handle scenes from a fictional movie? Half breed." I heard, as I flipped around in my coffin.

I pushed open the lid. I was tired and I had training to do. I stood up and stretched.

"Nice nightgown by the way." Alucard said mockingly at my giant T-shirt and Shorts. I didn't see what was wrong with them…but what ever. I shrugged him off.

"Master, unless you've forgotten…I have to get ready for training…and being a girl, I must ask you get out." I said searching for a uniform.

"Girl? Not that you act much like one." He smirked sitting back on a chair in the corner of the room.

Oh sure…you know if I was a little more awake…

"Right…it's war then." I said turning around forgetting about my search at that moment. "Right 'o!" I walked towards Alucard, about to my coffin. Alucard leaned back smiling and entwining his fingers together, ready for anything I could throw at him.

"Oh really Half Breed?"

"Yep!" I opened my coffin and slipped inside shutting the lid after me. Even inside the coffin, using the connection me and my master shared, I could tell he had expected an attack…not a retreat. Might as well not disappoint him right?

_Serpent_

_Dragon_

_Hare_

_Tiger_

"Half breed…" I could hear Alucard say as he pulled open the coffin lid. I smirked at him.

"Hey master…guess what?"

He looked at me quizzically.

"FIRE BALL!" I blew a fireball right into his face! Hooray for Fire Jutsu! He backed up as the flames burned and quickly died out. I tried to make it out the door but was caught.

After some fighting, name calling…being held in the air, threats to tell Integra (from both of us), some more fire jutsu, and an ashtray impaled in Alucard's head, I was finally in my uniform and on my way to go target practice. To bad I was dead tired at the time.

* * *

"HAHAHA"

"Maybe we should just leave her there."

Pip grinned. "Maybe…"

There where snickers…oh the snickers, which where quickly hushed by themselves or with aid of each other. I had fallen asleep hugging one of the guns…probably a hilarious sight to the Wild Geese.

Suddenly without warning there was a whooshing sound and freezing cold.

"AUGH! FIRE!" I screamed sitting up and dropping the gun I had been embracing. I looked up at Pip who was holding an empty overturned bucket in his hands. My bangs fell limply in front of my face dripping little water drops.

"Oh yeah very mature!" I said wiping some of the water off my face. Pip cracked up laughing.

* * *

Up above Integra suppressed a chuckle at the going-ons below.

"Master I've noticed something." Alucard's voice interupted. She turned.

"What is it servant?" She asked regaining composure. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with another one of the vampire's games.

"When do Blaze's powers become most Prominent?" He asked, the light bouncing off of his sunglasses.

Integra thought. "The oddest times…I see no pattern…What are you getting at?" She said annoyance rising. That vampire would never get to the point in a reasonable amount of time it seemed.

"It's very simple master, shall I demonstrate?" Alucard said, a grin crossing his face.

* * *

I aimed my gun at one of the targets on the shooting range...one that actually looked like I could hit.

"Ah ah…farzer…you're a vampire, you 'ave an advantage." Pip said from behind me. I turned around.

"Are you nuts? Only a well trained sniper could hit that!" I said pointing at the 4,300 meter mark the mercenary wanted me to hit.

"You 'ave to try and shoot it anyway." He said motioning me to turn around. I aimed, a little shakily, and fired. I was way off.

"See I told you I--"

"Try again." He said before I could finish. I turned and tried to aim again, I thought I had it, but right before I could fire I felt two ice cold hands touch my shoulders. I jumped and fired the gun into the air.

"MASTER!" I called angrily turning around to find nothing. The nerve! I turned back around and saw him, way out, by the target I was supposed to hit.

"Come now Half Breed…You couldn't hit this target? Pathetic." I heard him say, placing his hand on the cardboard head I was to hit.

Without missing a beat I pulled the slide, and aimed. It was like he was 10 times closer. I smirked, and fired.

"I can't believe eet! She 'it 'im!" Pip said in shock, from behind me.

"What? Uhm…yeah…that was the point." I turned my attention back to Alucard but he was gone. I shook my head, did he just like getting shot?

* * *

"Did you get it that time my master?"

"Her vampire powers come out when she's angered." Integra said. "Interesting. So then, what do you plan on doing about this?"

"I have a plan my master." Alucard said bowing and phasing away. Integratook a sip of tea ignoring the fact Alucard had left. He wouldn't have told her the plan without a fight anyway, so why push it.

* * *

I walked towards the stairs leading to the basement…after Alucard left everything had gone down hill. I couldn't hit a single target.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into a big red tree…tree? There are no trees inside…Sleepless delirium… I looked up at the figure of Alucard.

"No sleeping." He said very seriously.

"I-_WHAT?_"

"You heard me Half Breed." He said walking away without another word.

He was crazy right? Someone tell me he's crazy!

* * *

Kind of short, I had mental block forever! I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you for the reviews and favorites and such! I do enjoy your feedback! Review if you liked!


	11. Order 11 Battle with Alhambra

I do not own Hellsing, only Blaze

Slight spoiler alert for those who have never read Hellsing. On with the story!

* * *

"All right let's try zis again… we 'ave new targets up so zis time try not to kill all ze 'ostages." Pip ordered, mainly to me and Seras.

Seras had tried to prove that the Wild Geese could hit the target mark only a few minutes before and in the end had burned all the targets to a crisp.

"You okay there Blaze?" Seras turned and asked me once Pip was done chewing us out. I cocked my gun in one hand.

"I'm fine, just tired…" I fired sending the whole target field ablaze again.

"'Ow could you burn all ze targets again?!" Pip exploded. I had done it on purpose, personally. I loved to get Pip's goat.

"Dunno Pip… the gun it-"

"It's not ze gun!"

The whole scene was interrupted by Integra calling over the intercom for all of us.

* * *

In Integra's office she filled us in on our next mission... my first mission... I was hoping we weren't to far ahead in the manga series...

"You all are going to South America." Integra started "Alucard, I want Blaze not to be deprived of rest, even if it does allow her to use more vampire powers. Pip, you're going as well. Now, as for transporting the fledglings…"

* * *

(Time skip)

"Pip! You traitor!" I called banging on the closed lid of my coffin. "Let me out! I'm Closter phobic!"

The hammering around me stopped and a hand fell down upon the coffin.

"You are not, you liar. And besides, we needed to get you in your coffin for ze transport." Came Pip's voice, I could just picture the grin on his face.

"By telling me that there was a jolly rancher in my coffin?! Jerk!"

"You mean you 'aven't found eet yet?"

I was about to say something back but was interrupted by a muffled "nuuuuuuuuu" next to me. It was Seras.

"There wasn't even one in here... and how did you trick Seras in to her coffin?" I finally finnished.

The faint "nuuuuuu" got louder before I heard Alucard tell her to be quiet. I stopped paying attention to the mumbling outside my coffin, it wasn't interesting any way, after all... Integra said I could sleep right?

* * *

"We're sorry sir, we can't accept such large luggage." came a voice out side as I woke up.

"There is no problem." Came the voice of Alucard, repeating himself until the woman before said the same.

The next thing I knew my coffin jerked up and I could hear Pip ordering the coffins be put on the top floor. Oooh top floor. Sounded good to me. Then a horrible thought. "What if they drop the coffin." So... the whole ride up was full of horrible fear at the slightest jerk. After what seemed like forever we finally reached the top.

"Bloody 'ell! Look at this! I'm used to cheap down town 'otels! Ruddy bourgeois I tell you!"

"Down town hotels have their advantages too."

"Ees zat soooo?"

I laughed silently at Pip and Alucard's arguments, they where almost as great as Pip and Seras's.

"They're quiet... it's not like them." Alucard said quietly.

"Zey probably gave up and fell asleep."

"Yo! Don't be talkin about me!" I said slamming my fist into the top of the coffin. "I never sleep! I'm invincible!"

"Sooo..." Pip said sounding disinterested "Do we let zat one out?" I could feel Alucard's cold grin.

"No, she can stay there for a while."

"Hey! Don't leave me here! And where's that Jolly Rancher?!"

And so I sat... hours and hours and hours and hours and... hey what's that?

"I am the ghost of your gun the Harkonnen"

"No, She's next coffin over...creepy floaty fat guy..." I said "Now I'm having hallucinations... HOPE YA'LL ARE HAPPY!" I said banging around my coffin some more.

Suddenly...

BANG

RATTATTATTATT

"WTFork is goin on out there?!" I called slamming my hand against the coffin lid again. "It sounds like a war is going on over-"

BANG

Finally the coffin lid opened.

"Get up and look outside half breed." Alucard snapped. I sat up and heard another gunshot. Curious I walked over to the window and looked down, there where lights, cops, swat teams... Everything! Even a news crew! I turned around and flipped on the TV as Alucard woke up Seras.

'_There are three suspects in the Hotel Rio massacre. The man is J. H. Brenner, the woman, and the child have yet to be identified. They have killed many of the staff and guests and-' _

I turned off the TV. "We...did...WHAT?!"

Alucard grinned. "We didn't do anything." he said calmly looking out on the street below. After a moment he turned "Get in the cupboard, both of you."

I looked at Seras who was in slight shock. "Come on Seras! Move!" I pushed her along and in to the cupboard just as foot steps got up to the door.

SLAM

"Where are they?"

"Watch out guys!"

"What's this?... 'The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame'?"

"Don't touch my coffin." I mouthed it at the same time Alucard had said it. Score one for slight obsessions!

"Hey man! Back up! Don't move!"

"Don't touch my coffin, get away from my coffin."

I turned to Seras and silently let her know everything was going to be okay.

"FIRE!"

Gunshots rang out through the building and finally came to a stop.

"Well, we told him to back up."

"Well sure but isn't this over kill?"

"We got told shoot to kill... but was this guy just stupid or what?"

"There should be two more, a girl and a kid."

"The kid a hostage?"

"No she was involved with the killings as well."

"Do to the girl what we did to this guy, then if the kid puts up a fight do the same."

I froze... if I put up a fight they'd kill me too? I had forgotten all about Alucard at this point.

"You dogs! A pack of dogs can't kill me! Only man can kill a monster." Came Alucard's voice after a horrifying few minutes.

We heard screams of fear, the smell of blood, it's splatter... I admit it I was drooling at this point so sue me... Seras on the other hand... looked like she might have been sick. Finally one single gunshot ended it all.

"Police girl, half breed! It's safe now."

Seras and I crawled out of our hiding spot.

"Eww..." I looked around at all the dead bodies. "So uhm..." I stared at the blood... when was the last time I ate... hmmm... I didn't know...but I bet you I could --

"Master! These people are Human beings!" Seras said breaking me from my thoughts.

"I don't care what these things are! They came to kill us or be killed! No one can change that." He said grabbing Seras by the collar. Finally he set her down and picked up the hotel room's phone. He hesitated a moment before speaking. "It is your servant Integra. An order, give me an order. My master." A pause "They knew we where coming before hand, in fact, a special unit just attacked... I killed them, annihilated them all. Now, give me an order." another pause "The police force was being controlled by them, I can kill them all with out thought...what about you?"

Though we couldn't make out the words we could hear Integra's voice yelling through the other end of the phone.

"Wonderful! You really know how to stir up my passions Integra." Alucard grinned before hanging.

"Uhm...ew?" I said. I never really liked that last line of his.

Alucard gave me a brief glance. "Get the coffins together..."

Seras and I looked at each other. "Right!" We said before hurrying off not wanting to anger master.

* * *

"All done over here master." We called once the coffins where all tied together.

"Good, we're leaving. Take the coffins to the roof steal a Heli and leave." He said hardly turning towards us.

"Steal a Heli?!" I asked

"L-leave?" Asked Seras

"As if murder wasn't bad enough! Now we're stealing?! We'll go to jail! And if that's not bad enough-" I was cut of as a bullet whizzed past my head.

"Stop your babbling half breed! Pull your self together and get going!" Alucard snapped.

I nodded and hid behind Seras. Alucard really was freighting in real life.

Seras looked at me. "Come on." she said heading towards the roof.

* * *

Sadly all the Helicopters we could find where not in our reach. And more than once we where forced to dodge their search lights.

I looked over the edge of the balcony. Below little spots of light illuminated various news crews and police forces with a few scattered civilians.

"So what do you suppose is going to happen?" I asked Seras.

"Hopefully we get out of here quietly." She said fumbling with the ropes that held the coffins in place. I turned back away from her and stared back on the ground. Suddenly hoards of people started screaming and pointing at the sky. I followed their fingers with my eyes, and then I saw them.

"I don't think we will Seras." I said my own hand pointing to the figures falling out of the sky.

"What in the world?"

"Officers." I gasped as the eight figures fell onto the flagpoles below, one after the other in a gruesome medley of crunching and flesh being torn.

Alucard's figure stepped out of the front doors his shadow breaking up the light on the hotel and crawling up almost 5 stories.

"Come out!" he called "I've grown tired of the hors d'oeuvres. or will you have everyone die?"

You could hardly hear the click of heals as a man clad in white stepped forward.

"My name is Tubalcaine Alhambra, my friends call me a 'Dandy Man'."

"Did you send these poor fools?"

"They had a poor commander and so ended up like that. They all wanted it, even if they all had to be killed. Eternal life that is."

"There is no saving those fools. There's no such thing as eternal in this world." I leaned over the edge interested in seeing this in real life and almost fell off.

"They where of small use to me. As for me, I'm going to take your life for Millennium."

Cards flew all around him, in the air, and then all flew towards Alucard creating an explosion. Once the smoke cleared a bit all that was left was ruined windows and sidewalks.

"What a completely hopeless lot. So it was you guys. Then it is only natural that I am your opponent. I suppose you don't learn anything from only dying once." Alucard said from a little ways away. He had a cut on the right side of his face, Dandy was good...deadly if he caught the rest of us.

Soon an all out battle ensued cards and bullets flew everywhere! Bisecting bystandards, shattering windows, and even slicing police cars.

Alhambra threw a card and it sliced up Alucard's back blood gushing everywhere. He leaped up onto the wall with Dandy not far behind.

"Hahaha The vampire Alucard is nothing!" He said dancing his way up the wall. Seras pulled me away from the ledge and to the other side of the building and made a hard turn to the right. I caught the brief glimpse of an explosion a few miles away...Gee hope Pip wasn't in that. We hid just as Alucard made it over the roof ledge. From our position we noticed that Alucard was still bleeding, not a good sign to us. He started laughing like a maniac...(A/N Is it just me or does Alucard have a warped sense of humor.)

"What's so funny" Alhambra exclaimed as he made it over the ledge.

"I'm just so happy that fearsome fools like yourself still exist. Millennium, the last battalion. The world is still going insane! Lets begin this dance Alhambra, and squeal like a pig!"

I looked over at Seras "...This doesn't look good at all".

* * *

Hope that wasn't to bad, sorry for the wait.

I would have had this done yesterday had I not accidentally closed out of Fan Fiction without saving... I felt like I should follow the manga just a bit... so I hope you enjoyed it.

As always Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and such! And thank you all for reading!

Review if you liked!


	12. Order 12 Anderson's message

I do not own Hellsing. I do own Blaze/Hono'o

It seems like this chapter took forever to write... every couple of paragraphs I would have mental block... anyway On with the story!

* * *

From our positions we could clearly see Dandy and Alucard. Cards flew everywhere causing dust and concrete to fly around us. Alucard dodged around until his back faced right where we where hiding.

Seras took that time to pull me away from the corner of the building. Sounds of destruction got louder until it sounded like the whole wall we where hiding behind was crumbling.

Before we could dodge the wall exploded sending me flying backwards. All I could see was the ground hurling towards me before something grabbed my leg.

"Oh no you don't." Came a voice I was all to glad to hear.

"Thank goodness Seras!" I said as she hoisted me up. "So what's going o-" She tossed a gun in my hands, cutting me off.

"Oh…" I said hoisting the gun up so I could aim. "Boy I hope I don't miss!" I said firing and missing my mark by a long shot, but it was enough to get his attention. "Eh.. Oops…"

"Don't mess with me!" he yelled flinging cards at Seras's barrage of bullets. Good thing she was a better aim than I was. Though I must admit, I did get one exceptionally aimed bullet in him before Alucard took control of the situation again.

I turned away as I heard the 'Dandy's' leg snap. As much as I liked the blood and gore in the manga, I couldn't really handle seeing it in live action. My eyes opened wide as I caught something advancing on us from the distance.

"A heli!" I hadn't seen one fly around in a while and with Alucard finishing off Alhambra figured we had a better chance of snatching it. I poked Seras in the arm until she gave me a "What is it Blaze." and pointed up as the roar of the Helicopter's blades filled our ears. I looked up into the windows as the heli approached and saw the familiar face of Pip. After only a few moments the heli landed next to us and Pip herded us into it.

* * *

"What 'appened while I was away?" Asked Pip after we all settled down.

"Not much, we found the Nazi vampire… everything else I believe was on the news." I said rubbing my ankle where Seras had grabbed it… the shock of everything that happened was wearing off and all my injuries where slowly revealing themselves. I ignored it the best I could. "It's good to see you though Pip! I was worried! I thought maybe you died in the explosion that happened a ways away from where we were!"

"Zanks for ze faith zere Blaze." He joked. "I already 'ave a place for us to stay."

"Oh! Yeah that downtown hotel you stayed a- why are you guys looking at me like that." I said, catching sight of their shocked expression.

About 15 minutes later, and after a lot of badgering about what was going to happen next in the near future, we landed in a field.

We all hopped out into the open air one by one.

"That took a lot out of me… I'm so gonna pass out when we get to the hotel" I said stretching my tired limbs.

"I zought you slept until ze battle started." Pip said hopping out right behind me.

"You missed the whole hallucination thing didn't you?" I said turning towards him.

"Hallucination? I zink you're drinking too much blood. Eets all going to your head." He said walking ahead of us. I looked over to where master was. He stood next to the pilot, feeding him some stupid back story to keep us out of trouble. The pilot looked a little freaked out… but in a while… he would be safe in the hands of some nice people with an ambulance. I smirked and caught back up with Pip and Seras.

* * *

The hotel was nice. Not nearly as nice as the place master got us. But nice nonetheless.

As soon as we got inside I hopped onto the bed. It was a nice change from that stuffy old coffin. One doesn't know how much they'll miss a bed until they no longer have one.

Master was pacing back and forth. I wish I knew what he was thinking, but being the lowest of the low fledgling I was I didn't have the power to read his mind.

"Bonjure." Pip said as he and Seras walked in. Pip holding a bag from "Macdooolnald"

Alucard turned to them. "We're stealing a plane."

I sniffed, unconcerned. We'd get a plane whether we stole it or not. And we probably wouldn't have to.

"We can't just go around stealing bloody everyzing! What is wrong wiz you?!" Pip ranted "We'll get caught for sure-"

His rant was halted by Seras' ear piercing shriek as the door exploded. I dove under the bed as splinters embedded themselves in the wall.

I've never in my short little life been afraid of Father Anderson... but then again the last time I saw him he did try to skewer me like a shish kabob. But right now he looked even more psycho and intimidating without Maxwell to boss him around. Not that he did a good job in the bossing department last time...

"Ah, yae brought thon yon one with yae." Anderson said, looking straight at me. I ducked down but it was too late. I felt myself being lifted up by the back of my shirt. I covered my eyes as if that would make me invisible.

"An whit did yae plan tae dae by bringin her along? Taern her intae tae saem murderous blood thirstae beast as yae?" He asked angrily. I heard Pip mutter under his breath as he pulled out his gun.

"No no no I was already murderous and blood thirsty before I became a vampire." Hmm... I don't think I was helping my situation...

I looked at Anderson, who looked like he was debating killing me and getting it over with... or deciding that I was just stupid and letting me go. Then I looked at Master, who was just standing there... not doing anything... why wasn't he helping me?!

**_You got yourself into this mess half-breed. You can get yourself out._**

Gee thanks...**_  
_**

"As you already know Paladin, she is a Vampire and that means she has to kill sometime. You can get rid of her now while she can't fight back. As they say... No time like the present?" Alucard laughed.

"MASTER!" I flailed. What kind of vampire sends his fledgling to her death for no darmn good reason?!

"A fledgling with no vampiric talent is of no use to me. You're powerless, just dead weight as far as I'm concerned." Alucard answered dryly.

"Zat's kind of 'arsh don't you zink Alucard?" Pip said with a concerned twinge in his voice.

Time to use this opportunity to get away. I squirmed and flailed and tried to make him lose his grip on my shirt... but it didn't work. Anderson's piercing green eyes locked onto mine and made me stop mid squirm.

"yae're as bad as some o' thae children in thae orphanage." He said looking slightly amused "Yae mean tae tell me, tha' ae fledgling o' Alucard's canne even match up tae thae other Draculina."

"That seems to be the case." Alucard said, still nothing but dis-concern on his face. Anderson looked up at me in slight shock, and a hint of amusement.

"… Father Anderson… put me down." I said sincerely hoping he wasn't going to run me through.

"Ah canne let this opportunitae pass." He said "Ae draculina without anae powers is just tae much of ae blessin."

"Let 'er go Anderson." Pip said aiming his gun at the priest.

"Sir Hellsing w-won't be pleased if you kill one of her vampires!" I said in a last ditch effort not to be left a pile of dust and blood on the Hotel floor.

"Ah kin deal with bein chastised. Ah will be doin yae ae favor after all, savin' yaer soul from an eternatae of torment in the burnin' fires of hell." He responded quite calmly as his eyes blazed in anticipation.

"but... but...but..." I needed to come up with something quick. "I thought you were here to let us borrow a plane!" I finished.

Everyone looked at me in shock, and me, not wanting to look at their faces, stared at the floor... please don't kill me please don't kill me...please

"Ah though' yae didn' have anae vampire powers." Anderson said, glaring daggers at me.

"Put ze girl down already." Pip said from behind Anderson. Anderson tossed me backwards in response.

Pip mannaged to catch me, though he almost tripped.

"Owch... for one of my favorite people you're not very nice!" I called toward him, Pip quickly covered my mouth.

"You're not 'elping ze situation Blaze." He said slightly annoyed.

"I would listen to the mercenary." Alucard smirked "Now about that plane Anderson."

Anderson angrily gripped one of his bayonets. "There's ae vatican airport aboot 3 km north. There's ae jet there tha' should get yae back to England. Take thae papers n' go while ah kin keep from killin' yae." He said storming out the door.

"Well... that could have ended a lot worse I suppose." I said wiggling out of Pip's grip.

"Eez zat soo?" Pip asked.

"I said slightly... I'll toss you the manga book when we get back to Hellsing, if I have it." I said grabbing the papers off the wall. "So, lets get going shall we!"

* * *

* * *

- I rewrote part of the chapter. It's been bugging me for ages. AGES I SAY! =3 so I hope you like the new version of this chapter. ^^; if I miss some glaringly bad spelling or something in any chapters... please let me know and I'll gladly go fix 'em. Thanks for reading!


	13. Order 13 nightmares

I actually finished this chapter a couple of months ago... right when my computer wasn't letting me upload anything to any site. =D So here it is!

I do not own hellsing.

ENJOY

* * *

I stared out the window of the plane. So glad that I didn't have to be nailed in my coffin like Seras, ah the pros of drinking blood like a good vampire.

The clouds were rising and falling like a sea of cotton below us. Light peaked up over the clouds slowly, stars still twinkling happily in the darkness that was still undisturbed. It was a pretty sight.

A ray of sunlight broke free and stabbed me in the retina, which caused me to hiss and shut the blind. I blinked, hoping I didn't permanently blind myself or something stupid like that. The burn in my eye faded a bit and I knew other than being annoying my eye was okay.

I turned my attention to Master. If I didn't know better I would have thought that he had been staring into the sun himself. Blood ran from his eyes down his face. I didn't give it much of a thought, after all I knew how it was to be so tired that tears escaped your face.

Now that I think about it… it was daylight… I should be asleep myself… but I was too wide awake. Like something exciting was going to happen… when in reality it was just one big meeting between Hellsing and Iscariot XIII and the Queen.

Alucard jerked, waking himself up. I quickly dropped my head and pretended to be asleep. Last thing I needed was to be chastised and have 'Awake during the day' added to the reasons I was the worst fledgling in all of history.

"A dream…" Alucard mumbled.

A dream… that's right… when Van Hellsing had finally brought the Vampire king to his knees.

I felt Alucard's mind reaching out towards mine and tried to quickly come up with some stupid dream idea.

The idea I came up with almost made me break my façade because of how stupid it was. I mean please, how vampiric is being a Mew Mew.

I relaxed as I felt the cold darkness of Alucard's mind break ties with mine. I wasn't going to risk opening my eyes… so I let myself fall into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

_"Ah Fraulein. There you are. We haff been lookink for you for a long time now. Vhere did you get off to?"_

_I looked around, but all I saw was darkness… I knew the voice… but couldn't place it with a face._

_"Don't tell me you vhere in South America, fraulein!" The voice tsked. "You vere not supposed to go, vhat do you zink you vere doingk? You could haff been killed."_

_"Who are you?" I called out into the darkness._

_A giggle filled the air around me. "Its time for us to go. Fraulein. Vake up."_

_"Vake up."_

I felt myself being shaken.

"Wake up."

I jumped and knocked heads with-

"Pip! Pip you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Pip was covering his forehead with his hands. "I'm not!" He said wincing. "I've been in ze plane wiz you ze whole time! Zere was no need to give me a concussion!"

"I'm sorry! But you see I had this dream and-" I started to explain but Pip grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the plane.

"Tell me later! We 'ave to go."

We rushed out of the plane and into the car where Alucard, Seras, and Walter were waiting for us.

I got in the back with Pip and Seras and started to think back on that dream. Who was it… someone I knew obviously…

Someone with a kid's voice... a german kid's voice... a...Uh oh.

"Uh… Walter… I don't feel so good can you drop me off at Hellsing… or on the side of the road?" I said quickly.

"We're running late as it is Blaze. I brought a few blood bags if you think that will help…" Such a nice old guy… but I really didn't want to go to the meeting.

"I'll handle it." Alucard said calmly. I could feel Alucard's mind reaching out toward mine… but my thoughts were such a jumbled mess… like a school lunchroom when everyone's talking and you can only catch a word here or there.

Was that a flash of concern over Alucard's face? Or confusion? Either way it was gone now and replaced with a sadistic grin… ugh I think I really was starting to feel sick… do vampires throw up?

A blood bag smacked me in the face and halted my internal monologue.

"Drink it." Alucard said from the passenger seat.

"But…"

"That's an order fledgling."

I silently popped the little straw piece on the bag and sipped it. It seemed forever before we made it to the palace. My blood bag all… but empty… I wonder, if I made a run for it right now…

_**Don't even think about it.**_

See this? This is me not thinking about it. We walked inside, I tried to look calm but I was secretly trying to figure out any escape routes. And failing… miserably. Everyone was there waiting for us…the Knights… Integra… Maxwell.

I quickly walked across the room and planted myself behind Integra. The big scary blonde lady could scare anyone into submission… I think I'm safer with her than Alucard, at least she won't tell the enemy to kill me while they can!

Alucard walked past us to speak with the queen while I stared unblinking at the door hoping that this meeting would go just like the manga… and that this horrible feeling of dread was just me being an idiot.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Order 14 meeting

=3 There we go. Got this chapter finished too.

I don't own Hellsing.

* * *

Alucard walked past us to speak with the queen while I stared unblinking at the door hoping that this meeting would go just like the manga… and that this horrible feeling of dread was just me being an idiot.

I think I was shaking… or somehow disturbing Integra's train of thought anyway. She turned to look up at me and raised a perfect blonde eyebrow. I saw it out of my peripheral vision, never looking away from the door. Everyone around the table was also looking at me.

The Knights looked at me like I was a monster, trying to resist the urge to leap over the table and rip out their throats. Maxwell looked at me like me jumping over the table and killing the whole lot of Knights and proving that Hellsing's pets have no control would be rather amusing. Heinkel and Yumiko looked at me with confusion… ready to grab their guns and kill me for any sudden movement. And Pip and Seras actually looked concerned for my health… Yay. ...ugh...

What was I so worried about anyway? I mean it was just the Nazi cat boy… the most that dream means is that I was dreaming. Nothing else. Besides he'll be here to give a message, not to kidnap a vampire. Hahaha that's ridiculous. Then again the did kidnap me before…

"-aze! Blaze! Walter! What's wrong with her?" Integra barked. I wonder how long she's been yelling at me… not long probably…

I looked down at her "…fine…" I squeaked. She looked back at me, I could tell she didn't believe me at all. She was about to say something when…

"It looks like Tubalcain's blood must haff given us avay." Everyone looked shocked… except for me… I assume I simply looked horrified. "Ze Major sure blew that one."

I knew it! I knew that little cat boy would come only when everyone's eyes were off the door!

Everyone pulled out their guns and aimed at Schrodinger's head.

"Voah zere! I am only ze messenger." He said holding his hands up to stop everyone.

"Walter?" Integra didn't even look at the butler.

"Our Security is flawless…" He started.

"There won't be any signs of him getting past security, don't bother." I finished. Everyone's eyes shot back towards me. Blasted people and looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Zats right Fraulein. Zey're useless against me. I'm everyvhere und novhere." He grinned at me. I didn't even bother to look at anyone's face.

Schrodinger turned towards Seras, who seemed deep in thought, and started his dialog with her.

I tried to quietly sneak away, but was grabbed by the back of my shirt.

"You're not going anywhere." Integra huffed.

"It looks like everyone important from England and the Vatican are here today… So I've come here to allow our commander Herr Major to give ein little message. So please sit und listen." He said smiling and pulling out a remote and pressing the power button.

Nothing happened…

"Eh…"

Great way to start a meeting cat boy… greaaatt

_"Huh? Vhat's wrong vith it, It's not displaying."_

Schrodinger started hitting the button some more.

_"Major! Stop it, stop it now! I'm begging you." _A chilling thing to hear… someone begging for their life… and knowing that there's nothing you can do about it.

_"Varrant Officer Schrodinger, it's not showing anything on our end."_ Came the Major's voice again.

The screen blinked to life… showing the fat Major… who took up nearly the whole screen. _"Ah now it is."_

_"Spare me! Spare me!"  
_

It sent a chill up my spine.

"Major, you're having lots of trouble there huh?" Schrodinger grinned with delight.

_"No, Since it's finally finished…"_ Remains of humans flashed across the screen. Blood and guts strewn about the floor. Bones and ribcages showing on the corpses…

Now let me tell you, gore and dead people easy to watch in cartoony goodness… or even on movies… but in real life… or as close to real life as looking through a screen goes… it's enough to make you sick.

_"It feels great, really great!_" The major said happily.

I crouched behind Sir Integra's chair… trying not to puke my guts out.

**_Pull yourself together half-breed. No self respecting vampire would lose their lunch over something as pathetic as this._**

_Yeah and no sane human wouln't get sick over it._

**_But you're not human ARE you?_**

Not human no… but that part of my humanity still hasn't died…

"Hey there, Major." Alucard grinned walking past me as if I wasn't even there.

_"It's been a while Alucard. Seeing you is such a pleasure."_

"What are you aiming for?" Integra barked, having enough of the playful banter going on.

_"Ooh, you're the leader aren't you…" "Integra Hellsing wasn't it? I don't believe we've met."_

"What sort of goal could possibly be driving such moronic behavior?" Integra paused "Answer me!"

_"'Goal' My lovely Fraulein. I'd call that a foolish question. You ask what our goal is huh? To put it bluntly, Fraulein… We actually have no ultimate goal."_ The Major grinned happily.

The screen went to a guy with a sign tied around his neck that said "I am a Defeatist". He had a look of pure horror on his face. The officers next to him were dead their blood splattered against the wall behind them.

_"Listen closely Fraulein. Within this world exists those who have decided not to have any sort of "Goal" to achieve their desires." _He walked toward the camera. _"To put it simply, those like us."_ The Major snapped andthe camera shifted back on the guy who was tied up. His eyes grew wider and he shook his head as a group of FREAKS crowded around him.

I couldn't take anymore… mostly because I didn't want to be reprimanded for puking on the Palace floor -not something I want to add to the list of things I do in this world- and partly because even in all my undead vapirey goodness… I could not watch someone getting eaten alive.

I raced past every one at the table, towards the door at the end of the hall.

"Ah." Schrodinger watched me as I passed. "Vhere are you going Frau?" The crunching gory blood squirting squishy chomping noises started as I reached the door. I threw it open and raced down the corridor. I easily made it outside thanks to vampire memory and promptly horked up everything I had eaten in the last 24 hours. In other words, it looked like I had actually puked up my guts. Lovely…

I leaned against the car Walter had driven us in and sighed. Here I was worried about being kidnapped… when I should have really been focused on how much that message would make me sick.

Or maybe THAT'S why my subconscious didn't want me there. Yeah I think I'll go with that.

I jumped as shots pierced the air. Sounds like the meeting ended like it should. I sighed in relief, giving a little stretch. Someone would come and get me if I was needed. Or I could try to steal the car… no… that would just get me in trouble later. I closed my eyes and laid my head on my knees.

"Ah I vas vondering vhere you got off to." My eyes shot open and I turned my head to find Schrodinger crouched next to me.

"My my, you really _did_ get sick didn't you? I didn't zink such a zingk vould bother a wampire so badly." He slowly turned his head to face me, a big smile on his face.

I'm sure my face was that of pure horror before I bolted from my position.

I was within feet of the gates before I skidded to a halt. "Vhere are you goingk fraulein?" Schrodinger said, leaning against the gate bars, he flashed me a confused look.

I turned to run but was caught by the back of my shirt.

"I vould love to continue zis game viz you fraulein, but herr major expects me back." I reached back trying to get him to let go, he simply tugged on the back of my shirt knocking me off balance.

Everything went black as I stepped backwards to catch myself. I felt Schrodinger's hand leave the back of my shirt as I lost my footing and hit hard floor with a metallic thud. Everything flew back into focus. Shiny gray metallic ceiling, Schrodinger's face, metal walls, cold metal floor… I wasn't outside the palace anymore... and I had a feeling jumping out a window wouldn't save me this time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it feels a little fast paced.


	15. Order 15 The same trick a third time

Well, here it is. Finally right? D= and longer than I expected.

I do not own Hellsing. Just the Manga. XD

* * *

"Velkomen to ze Hindenburg 2." Schrodinger smiled, holding his arms out as if presenting the airship to me.

I shuddered. I knew there was a reason I didn't want to go to the meeting! And no one ever listens to me!

"Wonderful. Now." I stood up. "Where's the exit? I'd love to stay, but I have a warm coffin and a blood bag waiting for me." I moved to storm past Schrodinger, but I felt my arms get grabbed by someone... or maybe I should refer to them as something.

"Ah ah ah Fraulein." Schrodinger grinned, his ears pulling back in a sinister fashion. "Herr Major und Dok haff some questions for you."

I growled but Schro simply ignored me, turning away and walking down the hall. I was dragged along behind him. I looked at the two people holding me. They were Freaks of course. They wore old SS uniforms and helmets. I sneered.

"You're supposed to be vampires? Who'd want to be around your ugly mugs. At least _real_ vampires are attrac-" I was hit upside the head, pretty hard actually. I buckled forward and had to be hoisted back into a standing position.

"Don't make me go back zere." Schrodinger called back towards us. He stopped at a door and held it open for us. The room was huge. There was a map against the back wall and a little platform where the fat Major, Dok, and the Captain stood.

I was thrown unceremoniously into an old wooden chair in front of the platform. Behind me stood the two FREAKS who brought me in, before me stood the terrible threesome, and next to me stood the Nazi Cat Boy.

It honestly didn't look good for me… but does that ever stop me from doing something stupid?

"Brought me here to see if you were still fire retardant Herr Major?" I grinned.

"Qviet you little-" The FREAK on my right raised his arm to hit me. I braced myself for impact.

"Nein nein." The Major laughed. "Leaff her be. It's funny Ja?" That last part came out sinister… and he got the creepy grin he gets… with the psycho eyes. Damn… EVI! RIE! PULL ME OUT OF THE BOOK NOW!

I took a deep breath to steady myself before looking back up at the Nazi Major. "Well? What do you want from me? I have some things I need to do today."

The Major's grin became wider. "I suppose I should just cut to ze chase then?" He stood up, walking down to where I was sitting, though careful not to get too close to me. "Vhy ist ein wampire viz no powers so important to Hellsing?"

I thought for a minute.

"I dunno… cuz I'm… cute?" I turned my head slightly and smiled.

"Zat ist still no reason to turn ein healthy fraulein into ein wampire." His eyes bored into mine as if he would be able to read my mind.

"You don't know that. I was near death, that is the only acceptable reason to turn someone… by Hellsing's standards… and that's pushing it." I mumbled the last bit shifting my gaze toward the floor.

"Ja, ja… usually." I looked up from the floor when he said "usually". He pulled a remote from his pocket, pressing a button on it which made a screen drop from the ceiling.

The screen flashed the inside of a room. The view was from the floor, a door was clearly visible in the distance. It soon opened, I watched myself walk in and up to where the camera was.

_"Men…erm…Bears! You have done a brilliant job at protecting the base. I commend you all!"_ I stood silent for a moment. _"At ease!"_ the screen me said placing my hands behind my back.

My eyes opened in horror. Second in command bear had not been an audio bug, he was a video spy! I jumped from my chair but was shoved right back into it by the captain.

"Ve haven't even gotten to ze best part." Schrodinger grinned turning his attention briefly towards me and then back to the screen.

I saw my now master pin me to the floor. It looked a lot more suggestive on camera than I thought it had been. I felt my cheeks burn and I turned away from the screen, though I knew damn well that the encounter had not been suggestive… then again knowing my master... ...

_"Are you a virgin?"_ My on-screen master asked. It wasn't helping the suggestiveness of the tape at all… I swore that when I got out of this situation I would shoot my master in the head for that, valid question or not.

After a few seconds of banter Alucard's coat caught fire. The major looked at me.

"I vas so glad to know zat I vasn't ze only vone who you've done zat to. Tell me, vere you planning on trying ze same trick ein third time?" He laughed.

I shrugged him off and turned my attention back to the screen just in time to watch my own turning.

_"Man! You just lost a free blood bag!"_ I growled onscreen before being bitten. I watched myself get drained of blood before the major pressed a button on his remote and the screen slid back into it's hiding spot.

They had it recorded! What was this? Some sick joke? I would murder the lot of them. I mean, why would you keep a tape like that?

I felt my fangs lengthening, cutting through my lip. "Your blood will be mine, Major." I snapped.

I felt a sharp pain against my cheek as my head jerked to the side.

"Vatch your mouss" The Doktor barked.

I glared up at them. "So? So I was turned? Big deal. Hellsing isn't a baby sitting service… they needed someone who could fight not a helpless child."

"Off course… you don't zink ve'd bringk you here just because of zat do you?" The Major raised an eyebrow. "But, unlike Alucard's ozer Fledgling, you haff no formal training vith ein veapon, und you lack ze usual wampire powers zough you drink blood…"

Just how long had these guys been spying on me?

"Zough…" The Major continued. "You're vorthless, und yet… zey keep you around."

"And you think that I'd know?" I scoffed. "All you've basically said is that I'm a pathetic excuse for a vampire… maybe they just think I'll get better."

Schrodinger smiled. "Or maybe zey zink you vill tell zem ze future." He smiled.

Dok snatched him up in an instant "Vhat haff I told you about playingk games?" He growled.

"I'm not!" Schrodinger switched his gaze over to me. "Am I, Blaze?" His voice turned interrogating.

I glared at him, but inside my blood was ice. "Yes. You are. Besides I fail to see any proof of such a thin-"

"-You knew ze Priest vas bringing ein message und ein plane." Schrodinger calmly explained. The accusation, and the look on my face, intrigued the Doktor, who put the cat boy down so he could talk more freely. Schrodinger straightened his clothes. "You also knew zat Alucard vas having a nightmare und vhat it vas about… und ze meeting zough no one told you-"

"-You _were_ in my head you son-of-a-" I growled springing out of my chair and lunging toward him to claw his eyes out. I was snatched out of the air by the two FREAKS who had brought me in. I struggled fruitlessly against them for a few minutes before finally giving up.

"Ja. But all ist fair in love und var right fraulein?" Schrodinger grinned, looking pointedly at me.

"Now." Said Herr Doktor moving towards me. "You vill tell us vhat you know about our upcomingk attack. Und anyzing else you know. Understood?" He got eyelevel with me in an attempt to make his intentions clear.

"I'm not telling you lot anything." I growled. "Understood?" I mimicked.

Dok simply grinned, wide and sadistic. "I vas hopingk you'd say somezing like zat." He said, standing back up to his full height and adjusting his glasses so that light bounced off of them, hiding his eyes.

He turned away from us, flicking his wrist toward the door. The two FREAKS got the hint and dragged me out of the room, tossing me into a nearby cell and locking the door.

I slammed myself against the door, kicked it, tried to scratch my way out… all to no avail. All I got out of it was a shout to be quiet along with some random threats. I turned away from the door after that and sat on the floor, wondering, how in the world I would get out of this mess this time.

"I can't vait!" The happy voice of Schrodinger cooed behind me. I wanted to punch him in the face, claw his eyes out, rip out his organs and make him eat them… but at the same time didn't want to move from my spot.

Schrodinger went silent. He walked around me and took a seat right in front of me.

"Ist not all zat bad fraulein." He reassured. "Dok vill put you in tip top wampire shape. Viz all ze powers und eweryzing!" He paused waiting for me to respond.

"Is that before or after all the torture? I've heard stories of Dok's experiments." I glared.

"Oh zaaaat." Schrodinger rocked backwards a bit. "Nein nein. Herr Major told him to be nice to you. You get die special treatment."

That made it sound worse.

"Giving me the vampire powers I _should_ already have isn't going to make me help you guys." I snapped.

Schrodinger placed his hands behind his head and looked away. "Ve know zat…Ve're… er… prepared."

I flinched. They were prepared?

Schrodinger got up and headed toward the door, the conversation was apparently over. I snapped out of it and flipped around reaching towards him.

"Wait! What are you planning to do to me!" I was horrified now.

"Vell…ah… ve don't know exactly vhat Dok is planning… und ve don't know how much _that_ ist goingk to hurt…" He gave a little laugh, slipping out the door. "But don't vorry fraulein. you von't remember ein zing aftervords!" With that the door slammed shut behind him.

I sat in the quiet room as everything sunk in. No one was coming for me this time, no one was going to save me last minute, I wasn't going to go pyro and get myself out of this, and I was going to be tortured, mind wiped, and spliced by an insane Nazi doctor. And I only had a little while left before I would be dragged kicking and screaming from this room to the Doktor's lab.

I laid on the floor and closed my eyes, savoring every minute I had to myself.

I must have drifted off at some point. I saw a bright light, I was drawn towards it, behind me I heard a big metal door open. I raced away from the sound, not daring to look back, not wanting to wake up… knowing what would happen to me next.

I heard yells in German…they began to fade away as I got closer to the light. Finally it engulfed me.

*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*

I jerked upright, looking around me in a panic. I was in a bed, with a blanket on me… well it had been before I kicked it off. The room was dark, but my eyes quickly adjusted. I was back in my room. Not my room at Hellsing… back in my actual room. I looked around myself confused. I seriously doubted the last couple of months were a dream. They couldn't have been right?

I reached toward my table light. Flicking it on and catching sight of a note.

_Blaze,_

_You're welcome… you know… for saving your hide._

_How you get in such situations is beyond me._

_I guess this means we'll see you at school tomorrow._

_Lucky for you almost no time has passed here._

_Evi_

I plopped back in my bed. I had never been so happy to be back home… wasn't looking forward to the school tomorrow thing… maybe I'm pale enough to feign sickness…

Thinking about school… I think I'm in shock.

I placed the note back on the table. I felt a little shaky… definitely in shock. My adventure came flooding back to me, but I pushed the thoughts away… best to think about it later… not tonight. I'll sign up for therapy and beat Evi's brains in tomorrow.

I pulled the blankets up over me and rolled over toward the wall and waited for what seemed like forever to fall into a dreamless sleep.

*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*

"Integra." I called toward my master as I phased out of the shadows.

"What is it Alucard?" She was near wit's end. She had a cigar in one hand, and was rubbing her temple with the other, papers scattered around her desk, and a cup of tea sitting nearly untouched before her. "Did you find her?"

"No." I growled. "But we found this." I held out a folded up piece of notebook paper.

She unfolded it, I could feel her temper rising as she read each word. When she finished she slammed her hand, and the note down on the desk spilling a little bit of tea in the process.

"FIND HER! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU FIND HER! JUST DO IT!" She bellowed.

I didn't need to be told twice. I phased out of the room almost before she had finished her orders.

I must say, I never expected to be sent off to hunt a traitorous fledgling, let alone my own.

* * *

...

Wow... I didn't think I'd ever reach the end of Blaze in Hellsing. Well I hope you all have enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me what you think.


	16. Order 16 BLAZE IN HELLSING II

**BLAZE IN HELLSING II**

If you've been waiting for it... WOW. =D Well here it is... and I like the big bold black title at the top! ... wait... why are you reading this! Read the story man!

I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Chapter 1

Life went back to normal after the whole ordeal. More or less anyway. The residual vampire powers... seeing in the dark... craving for blood... had gone away after the first week I had been back.

My friends noticed a change in my behavior... and learned, after getting their limbs nearly ripped off... that I wasn't a person you wanted to sneak up on anymore. I had the occasional nightmare of being in the Hindenburg II or fighting off ghouls in some small town in England... the worst nightmare I had was of Alucard coming after me. But eventually even those faded away.

Life went back to school, homework, sleep... and all the meals and stupid time wasting things in between. Man I forgot how much I missed video games. After a few levels of Super Mario Galaxy, a few rounds of Brawl, and a little Legend of Zelda, I logged into Messenger.

A window popped up from Evi.

Daughter of Darkness said:  
I notice you haven't been toting around your manga like you used to. :(  
Blaze the Cat said:  
Well, if someone would stop creating wormholes in them! I've decided internet manga is...safer.  
Daughter of Darkness said:  
That really is too bad. Most of your manga should be safe at this point, that stuff sort of wears off after a while.  
Cerberus said:  
What a delightful conversation you two are having, but I'm afraid I must interrupt.

Wait... who just interrupted my chat?

Blaze the Cat said:  
Ev, did you invite someone into the conversation?  
Daughter of Darkness said:  
Sorry luv, I didn't. I thought you had... Excuse me, this is a private conversation. Hackers aren't welcome.  
Cerberus said:  
A Hacker? Hahahaha. No, and I'm afraid I do have business here... with "Blaze the Cat" as she's calling herself.

I started feeling nervous.

Blaze the Cat said:  
Yeah? What do you want. Make it quick.  
Cerberus said:  
I just wanted to let you know... I've found you.

I freaked, and by freaked I mean I dove for the power button on my computer, my hard drive be damned. But before I could hit the button, my screen flashed an error warning and the screen then turned black.

All the lights that would have been on while the computer was on flashed off... So my computer was down. Whatever, it didn't matter, just as long as it was off. I didn't need someone using my computer to lock on to my location... if that was even possible.

"Blaze, honey! Could you take the trash out?" My mom called from downstairs. I gave a sigh of relief. I just wanted life to be normal, no more of this random people popping out of nowhere crap.

"Kaaay!" I called down.

The problem with me is, I can't think ahead. I hardly ever think ahead. As a human I didn't think ahead... as a vampire I didn't think ahead... and even now... I don't think ahead. I don't put two and two together... and I go out when it's dark to take the trash outside after someone just told me they knew where I was.

I let the plastic lid of our little plastic dumpster thing shut with a thud and gave a sigh.

I heard a metallic click behind me and froze. Then a voice... a voice I couldn't forget ever... a voice that was behind the worst of my nightmares spoke.

"Nice to see you again, fledgling."

I turned around to look at my once master. The light bounced off his glasses. The brim of his hat moving ever so slightly, and his dark hair blowing beautifully in the wind. The Jackal... my favorite of his twin guns... was aimed at my head.

Time seemed to slow, was this it... was this the last thing I'd see... my master and the Jackal... I didn't want to die.

I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek.

"Anything you want to say fledgling?" He sneered, squeezing the trigger a little.

I made one last ditch effort to save myself, and a very stupid thing at that. I kicked up, knocking the Jackal out of his hands and into my arms. I stared at it, then back at him. There was no way in hell I just got away with that. I stuck it in my right hand and let my arm drop under the weight.

"Alucard... Leave..." My voice was shaky.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" He grinned, that wild psychotic grin.

"I... I might..." I warned... though I wasn't convincing anyone, not even myself.

He lifted one arm up and pointed to me. "Lets see you do it then."

I saw a flash of him in my mind, and felt my arm start swinging of its own accord. I looked down horrified as my arm swung up, then down, then up again, gaining momentum.

"Alucard! Alucard stop!" I had a good idea of what he was planning... and it would probably blow my arm off.

"What?" He grinned "You aren't afraid of hurting me are you?"

My arm was almost parallel to the ground now. It swung up one final time, the moonlight bouncing off Alucard's glasses as he grinned menacingly, and then the gun went off.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, worse than anything I had felt before. My mind went foggy with the pain as I sunk to the ground, clutching my limp and useless arm. Hot tears rolled down my face. The light from the streetlamp went into shadow as Alucard walked up to me.

Drops of blood, his blood, hit the ground. The bullet had hit him... he had let it hit him... He thought this was some sort of joke!

He reached down, picking his gun off the ground. I heard him give a disappointed grunt as my vision, which had started going spotty, finally went black.

When I woke up, a bright white light greeted me. I sat up, my right arm protesting, I switched my weight over to my left for support. I was in a bed, with sort of teal blue blankets, and white plastic railing. The walls around me where white... it was a sterile type room... a hospital it looked like. The door at the far end of the room opened.

"Merde, zo it eez true." The one eyed Frenchman I knew as Pip, said entering the room.

"What's true?" I shifted onto my right arm and then off of it very quickly. Memories were a bit on the foggy side. "How long have I been here? Did I pass out after the meeting? Why does my arm hurt so bad?"

Pip looked at me confused. "Ze meeting, zat was months ago. Do you not remember running away?"

Running away? I don't remember running away... I remember...

Schrodinger's laugh popped into my head.

That's what I remembered.

"I didn't." I defended, rolling back onto my right arm... then re reminding myself why I shouldn't do that. "Okay forget all that... what's with the arm injury over here."

Pip lit a cigarette and laughed. "You're lucky zat's all you're suffering from." My confused look prodded him to explain. "Ms. Hellsing wasn't very clear on her orders it seems. Eh..." He rubbed his neck. "She ordered Alucard to find you, not kill you. When Alucard came back wiz you alive she blew a gasket."

I flopped back against the pillow. "Damn, damn damn damn. It wasn't a dream..."

I looked back over at Pip, who then looked away from me. "Look... you should probably 'ave some blood and get some rest." He said pulling a package of blood out of the little bowl on the bedside table.

I shuddered. "Don't we have something else?... Lucky charms maybe?"

Pip opened his mouth to protest, but Alucard's voice did it for him.

"You're not planning on being like the police girl are you." The temperature in the room seemed to drop as he appeared out of nowhere behind me.

"Well...er...no... but this is a completely different matter."

He cut me off before I could explain. "I assure you the blood hasn't been tampered with. Now drink."

Even Pip shrunk away a bit... then again... the Frenchman had always been a little afraid of my master.

I looked at the blood-bag in my hand and back at Alucard. "You don't understand I can't-... what are you doing?" He snatched the bag from my hands.

"As a fledgling who has drank blood willfully, you have no valid excuse for not doing so again." He growled, biting into the blood bag. I expected him to down it, scold me like a parent would scold a child and make me go without dinner... but that expectation was shattered as Alucard's hand tilted my face in his direction.

I looked at him in horror. "Alucard, you don't understand. I-" but it was too late. His lips met mine and catching me mid word had saved him from having to part my lips himself.

I squeezed my eyes shut as my mouth filled with blood. And couldn't help but wonder how any fan-girls could find this romantic if they were here.

I tried not to gag or spew blood everywhere, which is painfully difficult let me tell you. The only thing more difficult than that is trying to pull yourself away from my ex-master.

_"It would be a lot easier if you just swallowed, Fledgeling."_

Oh thank heavens the mental thing was still open... and was Pip laughing?

_"Alucard,"_ I forced down another gag. _"I'm not... a vampire anymore... can't you tell! And I think I'm going to be sick now..."_ I thought as loud as I could.

With that he pulled away, wiping a drop of blood from his lips. I bolted out of bed as soon as he did and into the bathroom, spitting the blood into the sink.

Once I was done horking up my guts, I had no choice but to go back and face my once master.

The air around Alucard said that he was most certainly livid. I felt like slinking back into the bathroom.

"Anything you want to say, fledgling?" He said with as much malice, if not more, that any human can.

I cowered under his gaze.

"It's not my fault?"

* * *

There's for the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too fast. Sorry if it was, it's one of those things I plan on working on. Jaa Ne!


	17. Order 17 Confrontation

Loooong overdue. I had a mental blood when I was writing this chapter oh... last summer? and then college got in my way. So here it is. ENJOY!

I do not own Hellsing, just Blaze... yada yada. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

Alucard was dragging me rather forcefully with his hand under my bad shoulder, causing me immense pain, as he mumbled things about me truly being a traitor...whatever that meant... and some other things I couldn't quite catch.

Then there was me, trying to keep up with my once-master so that maybe the pain in my arm wouldn't be so bad. Trying to choke out explanations as warm tears ran down my face at a steady pace.

And last Pip was hurrying along behind us, telling Alucard to slow down, or hand me over to him, or for heavens sake to drag me by the other arm.

We must have been quite the sight.

After what seemed like forever, we had gone up 4 flights of stairs and were hurriedly approaching Integra's office where Walter stood looking a little dumbfounded at what he saw.

As Alucard reached the door Walter haste-fully shoved it open, knowing full well that Alucard would consider it a bonus to try and drag me through the oak doors. Whatever would cause me more pain.

Not even a step inside Alucard shoved me toward a surprised Integra's desk. Did I say toward? I meant into. I barely caught myself (with my bad arm) and nearly slammed my head into her desk.

"The traitor's awake." My ex-master growled angrily.

I looked up from the floor, still holding myself up by my bad arm, into the barrel of Integra's handgun. I gulped.

"Anything you want to say?" she said calmly, cigar hanging from her lips. Her icy glare giving away how furious she really was.

I tried to think. What had I done wrong? Disappeared yes, but that wasn't really my fault.

Alucard's words finally clicked in my head. He had said traitor hadn't he? Traitor?

"Yes, a traitor." Integra spat. Seems I had let my question slip into outside voice.

All I could really do was look at them both in, well terror and confusion to say the least. I was going to be shot for sure... and for something I didn't do. I didn't think I did anyway. What where they taking about traitor anyway, wouldn't I be qualified under deserter? AWOL?

"Perhaps you need a reminder." I had a partially crumpled piece of paper shoved in my face. I hoisted myself back onto my feet, took the note, and began reading it.

It was identical to my handwriting and framed me for turning traitor in the most vile way it could.

To the Hellsing dogs,

I'm leaving. I could no longer waste my time with the losing side.

The only reason I stayed was to learn some tricks from Hellsing's personal pet, and who am I to keep such wonderful secrets to myself?

Millennium can't better their creations alone, especially if they're ever to meet Alucard's level.

The Hellsing Organization as well as London and the Vatican have had it far to easy up to this point and I plan to change that, to put you three, and eventually the entire world in their proper place. Ah the things one learns once they become of a higher caliber.

Something my master once knew when he was known as Count Dracula. I do so hope he realizes his proper place is at the head of this grand and noble crusade before we are forced to take actions against him.

Until we meet again on the battlefield,

Blaze

I looked up from the paper and back into the barrel of Integra's gun. The letter was a death sentence, a death certificate signed in my name with someone else holding the pen. In this time of war there was no room for giving the benefit of the doubt. No room for mercy and second chances, and no way that anything I could say would be believed. I also knew that in her position I wouldn't believe me either.

I squared my shoulders, my right shoulder protesting the tension on it, faced the barrel straight on, and closed my eyes, waiting for the sound that would mean the end of my life.

BANG

"Sir Integra!" I heard Pip's voice shout in desperation.

I was saddened, oh Pip. It's too late, please don't be sad for me though. I sighed to myself.

At least it was painless. I didn't feel a thing, though sadly there was no white light or anything, just darkness. ...wait...

"What is it Mr. Bernadette?" Integra said, very much irritated.

"You can't shoot 'er! She's no longer a vampire!"

I opened an eye. Ah... okay so I'm not dead... but...

"What are you talking about?" Integra growled. "Alucard?"

"The mercenary is correct. The girl is no longer a member of the undead." The tone in Alucard's voice said he was definitely not pleased with this turn of events.

Integra set her gun down. "Blaze?"

"Not my doing, Sir." I said simply. A little encouraged by Pip's interruption, I continued. "I'm also not a traitor, but I understand if you don't believe me."

She didn't seem to hear my last sentence, her mind probably stuck at the un-vampire-ifacation that had happened to me. She looked from me, to Alucard, to Pip, to me again before leaning back in her chair and taking a long drag on her cigar.

"I want Blaze escorted back to her room. Alucard, Pip, I want the door guarded at all times. Until we get this matter settled I don't want Blaze walking around unsupervised." She barked. "Have I made myself clear."

Both Alucard and Pip gave a "Yes, sir/master." before nearly dragging me out of the room. I seemed to have had taken root to the floor in all the goings on. As we exited I heard Integra sigh and call for Walter to bring her a cup of tea.

What a mess...

* * *

Kind of short, sorry. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I wanted to get something up and it's 1am and work at painfully early o'clock all that good stuff. :D I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon!


	18. Order 18 Death Be Not Proud

Chapter 3

Well after I was escorted to my room, the checkups began. Checkups consisted of Alucard and Walter making sure that I was back to the living in every way, from eating human food to seeing if my heart was still beating, and as far as seeing if I could be shoved through a wall or stand sunlight.

Keep in mind that while all this was happening Pip was standing at the ready with a gun carrying blessed silver rounds.

Once I got a clear bill of health I was left to myself, you know... with two guards standing outside, the vents sealed, and something paranormaly wrong with the window. Unless an infestation of window crawling centipedes is normal.

I didn't even bother finding a way to escape, or trying to persuade Thomas to let me go when he was on duty. I wanted Integra to understand that I was innocent and that I wasn't going to try anything.

Meanwhile outside my cage I knew things were starting to heat up. The big battle was coming, and FREAK attacks were picking up. More than once I became less of a priority, though Integra tried to keep at least one person behind to guard.

It was a few weeks later that that didn't work. All forces besides the usual house guards were sent away on a mission who knows where. On top of lack of personnel, Integra had a meeting with Iscariot XIII.

"You know this gallery is starting to grow on me, Integra. Integra?" She stared at the painting before us deep in thought, not of the painting but of the world falling apart with Millennium and the FREAKS running rampant. I returned my gaze to the painting.

"Ah Integra, am I late again or do you enjoy showing up early?" Maxwell's snide remark snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You tell me, Maxwell, did you forget your own meeting time or do you enjoy showing up late?" Owch, Sir Integra, even in as dark of times as these she's still got the attitude of a woman with a never ending period.

Maxwell's gaze turned to me. His eyebrow raised. "So I see the great Hellsing organization has been demoted to a baby sitting service." He grinned at his little joke.

Before Intregra could react I was in the Archbishop's face. "How _DARE_ you insult the Master of my Master by calling the Hellsing organization a 'Baby Sitting Service'!"

Maxwell looked at me shocked, then confused, then that grin of his reappeared. "Don't tell me this is... " He looked at Integra "... The same vampire you had to report missing. I believe the policy for any of your lost 'pets' was their termination. I'm sure the Queen as well as your knights of the round table will be pleased to hear that you're keeping a traitor vampire against your own policy."

Oops, way to go Blaze... way to open your damn mouth.

"She's no longer a member of the undead. As such it is murder to take her life, Maxwell." Integra shot back.

"She's quick to refer to Alucard as her 'Master', though."

Her blue eyes never left Maxwell but I could feel her anger aimed towards me.

"Walter, take Blaze please." She growled. I was definitely going to be chewed out later, not only that but my only opportunity to find out what the hell had been happening since I left was now gone.

On the positive side, I got to eat with the Geese that night.

"So," I said as we all sat down to eat, "Can anyone tell me what the hell has been going on since I disappeared?"

Everyone around the table just looked at one another then to Pip.

He sighed.

"Sorry Blaze. Part of ze deal with even letting you eat wiz us was not telling you anyzing." Pip shook his head, "Zat's what Ms. Hellsing told us, sorry."

Thoroughly disappointed I ate my food mostly in silence, only taking note that food was scratching my throat as it went down... I took a drink to chase it away, but it stung too. I groaned quietly to myself. This was the first sign of me catching a cold. I quickly finished my food and rotated my bad shoulder, wincing a little, before wishing the Geese a good night. I really didn't feel like hanging out after such a shit day and getting sick on top of it.

The coughing started when I was heading back to my room. The first few coughs I ignored. The next bout came with a few more, and only a little bit after that I went into a small fit.

I coughed into my hand, not wanting to spread germs, and wiped the tears from my eyes, giving a casual glance down at my hand where a very small crimson streak lay.

Had I cut myself earlier? Accidentally scraped off a scab? Maybe popped a zit... ewww... either way it didn't matter.

When I got to my room, right at the door, the worst attack I've ever had happened. The coughing brought me to my knees. I was wheezing between coughs. I looked down at my hand to find a large splotch of blood, getting bigger with every cough. I wiped my hand across my teary eyes and they came up red with blood. I started panicking, my vision becoming dimmer around the edges. Pain coursed through me, I doubled over again, this time throwing up blood as well as the contents of my stomach.

I turned my head able to catch my breath for a moment and saw the Geese running towards me, Pip at the head. At seeing me they all screeched to a stop, they stood there for a second before Pip realized no one was moving.

"Well? Zomeone call an ambulance!" Pip barked.

My audio started fading at that point, everyone's voices becoming garbled, I coughed up more blood, starting to sob now from pain and fear. I looked around helplessly, noticing that while the Geese were scrambling Walter and Seras were running my way.

"Blaze!" Walter called out.

"Master! Master!" I heard muffled yet unmistakably desperate screams, I thought it was Seras... but her mouth wasn't moving...

It was me.

I wiped more blood tears from my face coughing and then dry heaving towards the blood pool just in front of my knees. "MASTER! MASTER HELP! " I coughed and gagged a little.

"What is going on here?!" I heard Integra's voice. "Captain?!"

"There's an ambulance on it's way now." Pip responded quickly.

Everything started fading in and out. "Ma...ster... he...lp..." I heard myself squeak.

"Cancel that." A dark voice echoed through the hall as Alucard fazed up from the floor. "There's nothing you can do for her now."

The shine on Alucard's leather boots was the last thing I saw before the darkness took me.

I woke up in a white room, and by white room I mean everything was white, there were no walls however, and one couldn't really distinguish sky from ground... not even shadows were on the floor. I glanced around.

"Pip? Seras?... Integra?... Alucard?... ANYONE?!" It was then that I saw a figure. Desperate for any life in this wierd place I raced toward it.

"Thank heavens I-" I screeched to a stop. "... who are you?"

"Who I am is irrelevant." The boy growled. He was about a head taller than me with black hair. He wore a white trenchcoat buttoned with one button so you couldn't see the meet between his shirt and pants.

"...I...uh..." Now I was just plain lost for words. Where was I and who was this guy anyway?

"Blaze Amberden..." I flinched, this guy knew my full name too? "This universe is not your own, you're putting this universe's as well as your own continuum in jeopardy." He held his right arm out to his side as a scythe magically appeared. "And for that I must erase you permanently."

I was too scared to even turn and run, or maybe I had been frozen in place.

The boy pulled his scythe back. I closed my eyes just as-

"Death be not proud!" Alucard's voice echoed the room. I looked around, as did the boy, we were the only ones in the room. The boy took on a perturbed look.

"For some may call you mighty and dreadful," Alucard continued. "Thou art not so." He finished, coming into view behind me.

"This is none of your business." The boy growled.

"Ah but it is. This girl belongs to me." Alucard grinned.

"She's not a member of the undead, nor is she a member of this universe. She has a number of infractions and I must take her with me-"

"Not a member of the undead, no, perhaps she isn't. However she still bears my mark." Alucard cut the boy off. As he did I felt the right side of my throat burn. "Therefore she's mine, and no longer bound to your rules."

The boy glared, through grit teeth he replied curtly, "Fine, but the moment she is no longer under your jurisdiction she becomes property of the abyss. Damn you and the deal you made with those whose power is beyond my hand." He snarled.

"Oh trust me I am damned." Alucard grinned, pulling me away and pushing me the other direction. "And I enjoy it." and with that we were gone.


	19. Order 19 Last Hour of Light

Chapter 4

"I thought you said there was nothing we could do for her." Integra said quietly fuming, cigar in one hand, staring out the window rather than at her servant.

"I said there is nothing _you_ can do for her." Alucard replied, a grin in his voice. This only served to irritate Integra more.

"What is this really about, Alucard?" Integra growled. "What happened back there?"

"Death was trying to take her, simple as that." her servant replied nonchalantly.

"I could see that as well as everyone else, Alucard!" Integra was losing her temper, "What I asked was-" She paused "You didn't turn her again did you?"

Alucard grinned in response, the only sound heard was the ashes on the end of Integra's cigar breaking off and falling to the floor.

"Alucard." Integra's silent anger filled the room

"I didn't have to turn her, she's reverting back on her own. She has reclaimed me as her master. You heard it as well as I did." Alucard's grin widened.

Integra said nothing.

"I will keep her bound to me tighter than before, my master." Alucard said, bowing.

"See that you do." Integra replied, sending her servant away so that she could have some peace of mind and mull this whole affair over.

*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*:_:*

I woke up to darkness. The smell around me was that of blood and gunpowder, not a pleasent scent but somehow comforting. This was the smell of Alucard, which meant I was in his coffin, but why?

I placed my right arm against the lid and pushed, sending a shock of pain through my body. That's right, mother eff I'm still injured.

The lid lifted off on it's own, I knew not because I could see, but because I could feel cool damp air drift across my skin. Far different than the warm air that was caught in the coffin.

I couldn't see anything in the darkness, but I could feel Alucard's presence.

"Master?" The words escaped my lips before I even thought about what I was saying.

"I want you to go upstairs." I jumped in surprize at Alucard's voice. "Enjoy your last hours of sunlight."

My last hours of what? Sunlight? I didn't understand what the old Vampire was talking about, but who was I to argue. I really didn't feel like staying in this place for very long, sense deprivation around a member of the undead, no matter how trustworthy, put me on edge.

I heard a creak and watched a panel of light extend from a doorway up the stairs down to a few feet infront of the coffin I sat in. It didn't illuminate any other part of the room, the light didn't extend past the rectangle on the floor. In an instant I was up, heading up the stairs to the outside.

"Watch your step, fledgling." I heard Alucard's grinning voice call as I reached the last step.

Did he just call me fledgling? I went to step forward in the doorway and tripped on a step that I swore wasn't there before, sending myself sprawling onto the floor a few feet.

The door slammed behind me. The click of locks sliding into place told me I wouldn't be asking any questions about the whole fledgling remark.

I worked my way up from the bowels of the Hellsing mannor up to the main floors. The light shining through the windows told me that I had slept through the night, odd since usually no one let me do that around here.

I didn't understand exactly what Alucard meant by "Last few hours of sunlight" but I figured my life was ending in one way or another. And somewhere in a deep and somewhat sick part of my mind I welcomed it.

I was told to enjoy the sunlight and enjoy it I did. My day was spent in the library reading by the window, being as I was on house arrest and wasn't allowed to leave the manor or the grounds for that matter. When darkness fell I was escorted back to the basement still not entirely sure what was going to happen to me next. I was left to descend the final staircase alone and once again found myself in the cold damp lair of my master. Though I couldn't see anything in front of me, I could feel my master's gaze on me and his presence filling the room.

"Fledgeling." His voice broke the silence.

"… are you going to kill me? Master?" The word escaped my mouth again. I blamed it on habit.

"No. I have no reason to kill you."

"You're going to change me again aren't you?"

"No need."

"So I'm…"

"Quiet yourself. It's already late for one who has been awake all day. Get in the coffin and I will wake you later and explain."

He was speaking to me rather kindly for someone who thought of me as a traitor. It really didn't make me feel better about my situation. Nor did it make me feel particularly comfortable about sleeping in a coffin...

"Hurry up, fledgeling."

"Uh, master…" I stammered. "I can't see…"

His cold hand slipped into mine and he carefully lead me to the coffin, helping me into it and placing the lid on once I was inside. The close quarters made me feel Closter phobic but comfortable at the same time, the smell of blood, gunpowder, and dust in the coffin giving me a strange sense of security. For a moment I felt like I was home, a strange feeling for a place that in the past filled my life with terror.

I let the familiar darkness and the quiet lull me into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
